Eclipse
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Just when Yuugi found his sister and has gotten used to being a vampire more troubles start to arrive. Full Summary Inside! Warning Yaoi YuugixAtemu
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse**

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested themes

**Pairing: **AtemuxYuugi, BellaxEdward, NessiexJacob, and others later on

**Summary**: Just when Yuugi found his sister and has gotten used to being a vampire more troubles start to arrive. With the Cullen family getting so big they have caught the attention of the Volturi, the ones who are the true leaders of the vampires. Along with that, two more vampires decided to join the Cullen family when two local boys of Forks catch their attention. Can Yuugi get passed everything going on and protect his husband and son at the same time?

* * *

Sakura: The long awaited sequel of Twilight! The story can stand by itself but if anybody reading this did not read Twilight I would. Also on an important note chapter 10 in Twilight I said Ari eyes were crimson I meant to say amethyst, so that has been changed…

This Disclaimer is for the whole story and will only be shown once in this whole story.

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh and the Twilight Saga!**

Without any more delay welcome to the sequel of Twilight… **Eclipse**!

* * *

The house was quiet except for the kitchen where the distance sound of running water was heard. A young teen stood at the sink washing dishes from that afternoon's lunch. He had a slim well-built body of five foot one and a childlike face. His beautiful doe like crimson eyes bought out his perfect pale complexion that most models wished for, while blond bangs framed that face. The rest of his hair was naturally spiked up black in a star shape and the tips of his hair a dark crimson color. The clothes he wore was a simple pair of black jean shorts, a black tank top, with a plaid red, black, and gray button down shirt over it with only the first three buttons undone, along with a pair of black combat boots that adored his feet. The sleeves on the long sleeve shirt were rolled up to the elbows so they would not get wet from the water.

An iPod lay on the counter beside the sink with the headphones leading up to the teens ears. He was happily minding his own business listening to music.

While the teen was not looking a small tan hand of a toddler reached up and felt around on the counter until it hit a plate near the iPod that had cookies on it. When the hand almost grabbed a cookie, a pale hand reached out of nowhere and slapped the hand trying to get the cookie.

A little boy let out a cry and held his hand close to him. This boy had the appearance of the teen at the sink, but his doe like eyes were amethyst and his skin was an almost bronze color. His shoulder length black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his blond bangs framed his face. The clothes he wore were a pair of dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Too Cute'. His feet were bare and dirty from playing outside.

"Ari I already gave you a cookie after lunch." The teen said as he turned to the small boy beside him and took out his head phones.

Ari crossed his arms and pouted.

A few minutes later a young girl who looked around the age of sixteen walked into the room. She had pale skin with chocolate brown eyes and wavy light brown hair that went to her shoulder. Her outfit was a simple knee length blue and white plaid dress with thin sleeves along with a black belt wrapped around her waist. She wore no shoes, but had a black choker around her neck with a seashell hanging off.

The girl put her hands on her hips and gave Ari a stern look. "Ari, you had me and Jacob worried. How many times have I told you not to run off like that without telling me?"

Ari looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Nessie."

Nessie walked over to the boy and picked him up before turning to the other teen. "Sorry about that Yuugi. I should have kept a better eye on him."

"It is alright, but next time watch him and stop making out with your boyfriend." Yuugi teased, which caused Nessie to blush.

Ari giggled. "Nessie and Jacob sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g," The little boy sang.

Nessie pretend to almost drop Ari, which caused him to cry out. "What did you say you little imp?"

Ari jumped out of her arms and ran off somewhere to hide with Nessie not far behind him.

Yuugi shook his head and went back to washing the dishes. He let out a sigh before looking out of the window in front of him. The site that met him was of tall trees that went on for miles. Evergreen trees covered the area around their current home and there was even a river behind their house. The weather outside was slightly chilly because of the upcoming fall weather in Forks, Washington.

It was strange to be living in the states, but it was nice for Yuugi to get out of Japan. Only a few weeks after his grandfather's funeral, Atemu came up with the idea for Yuugi and their son to go traveling. Travel was easy for a vampire and it would give Yuugi the chance to get his mind off of his grandfather's death. The small travelling they were going to do turn into two years of travel.

The rest of the Cullen family decided to move back to Forks a year before Yuugi and Atemu returned home. Bella wanted to introduce Yuugi to her real father and there really was nothing else in Domino. It would continue to get hard to keep hiding Yuugi since he was supposed to be dead. That and Nessie was starting to miss her boyfriend, which she likes denies and everyone likes to tease her about.

Forks was not so bad and with their house being in the middle of a nowhere forest it gave Ari plenty of room to run around and play. Carlisle worked down at the local small community hospital, while Esme stayed home and took care of Ari. Atemu, Yuugi, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all going to start at Forks High school as sophomores and juniors. The later they started out in a school the longer they could stay. Nessie was the only one who was going to be a freshman.

It really explained how Atemu was so smart and why he was a senior at Domino High. They planned on staying in Domino only long enough for Bella to see Yuugi, before packing up and moving again. No one thought Atemu would fall in love and all the crazy trouble would follow.

Often Yuugi would find himself doing different house chores and reflecting back on how things turned out for him. If he had not become a vampire he would be twenty seven, already have graduated college, possibly have a job and getting ready to settle down and start a family. He had settled down and he did have a wonderful family, but it was a little strange going back to high school at his age. The idea was a little unsettling, but it was either that or be bored out of his mind at home. Yuugi loved being a parent, but sometimes he needed a break and school would be the perfect outlet. There was nothing wrong with him getting more education, since the first time he went to high school his grades were only average.

Another sigh left his mouth as he looked down for a moment, before looking back up. The new sight that met him made him jump back and if his heart had been beating it would have started going a hundred miles per hour. "Good grief… Bakura if I was alive I would have had a heart attack…" He said, while opening the window.

The one named Bakura was hanging upside down outside the window with a little grin on his tan face. He was using the top of the window to hold on to as he hung their like a monkey. Long silver white hair hung just below his head and his bright crimson eyes held mischief.

With the skill of a cat, Bakura climbed in through the window without disturbing Yuugi's cleaning and jumped onto the floor. His hair fell to just around his shoulders and was slightly spiky at the top where he looked like he had horns. His outfit was dirty probably from his long travels to get there. Mud coated his bare feet and the ends of his black leather pants. He also wore a silver belt around his waist, no shirt, and a red leather trench coat. His skin was like all vampires beautiful and godly, except for the scar below his left eye that he got before he was turned. It ran from just below his eye to just above his chin with two other scars running across it.

Bakura let out a chuckle and ruffled Yuugi's hair. "Hey runt, how have things been for you?"

Yuugi pushed Bakura away and fixed his hair. "Not much has changed since we last saw you a year ago." He took a quick look around. "By the way where is Marik?"

"Right here…" Another male appeared out from behind Yuugi, scaring him again. This one was tan also with sandy blond hair that went to his shoulders and had crazy spikes all over. He too had crimson eyes and they held a little bit of crazy in them. His outfit was similar to Bakura's, but he wore a dark purple tank top that cut off at the bottom to showed off his flat stomach and a black trench coat. He also had on a gold choker around his neck.

Yuugi glared at them both for giving him a fright. "What is with you two and scaring me all the time?" He asked, but really wasn't expecting an answer.

As predicted his question went unanswered as Bakura and Marik made them-selves comfortable on a couple of stools that sat by the island in the middle of the kitchen. They sat there with these little smirks on their faces.

Bakura and Marik were the two individuals Atemu changed back in Ancient Egypt when he was pharaoh. They did not live in one certain place, but moved around all the time. When Yuugi and Atemu had stopped by in Egypt to give Yuugi a chance to see Atemu's home land, Bakura and Marik happened to be in the neighborhood. It wasn't a bad meeting at all and the two weren't that bad if all their prankster qualities were looked past.

The ex-pharaoh himself seem to have the perfect timing by walking into the room at that moment with a brown paper bag. He was dressed in dark blue jeans with a black belt, black dress shoes, a crimson t-shirt, with a white leather jacket. His black hair with red tips was still spiked up into five points with some of his blond bangs running up into it like lightning bolts. The rest of his bangs framed his tan face and bought out his crimson eyes. "Honey lunch is…" He stopped talking when he saw Bakura and Marik in the room. "Alright what are they doing here?"

"I thought he would have missed us…" Marik complained to Bakura.

They both tried to use sad eyes on Atemu, but he just rolled his eyes at the two.

Yuugi dried his hands on a dish towel before taking the bag from Atemu and pulling out two cups from the cupboard above the counter beside the sink. He sat the bag beside the cups and pulled out two glass containers filled to the top with blood. One was label A positive the other was O positive. He poured two cups full of A positive before putting both containers in the fridge.

Atemu took his drink when handed to him and was quick to drink some of it. He had not had anything to drink for three days because he and Yuugi had to wait until Carlisle was able to sneak some blood from the hospital without anyone knowing.

If Atemu and Yuugi had wanted blood sooner they would have had to leave town to find a human to feed off of. Forks was protected by a wolf tribe and an agreement was made long ago between the Cullens and wolf tribe that vampires were not allowed to feed off the humans. It was not a problem for the Cullens, except Yuugi and Atemu who hated the taste of animal blood. So Carlisle would sneak blood out of the hospital when he could and bring it home so the two would not starve themselves.

While the two were enjoying their blood, Bakura and Marik were drooling at the site of the blood. Sure they had just eaten before getting to Forks, but they would never turn down blood when they saw it.

"Hey Yuugi…" Before the question could even be asked, Atemu shot both a glare. It shut both of them up and they kept quiet, knowing no matter how much they begged Atemu would never cave.

Yuugi finished his drink before putting the cup in the sink. "As we've been trying to say… what brings you two into the neighborhood?"

Bakura crossed his arms on the island and shrugged. "Nothing really… After we last saw you two we left Egypt and came to the States. Marik here caught wind that you were living in Washington while we were passing by and thought we would stop in and see you for a while."

Atemu finished his drink and sat the cup in the sink. "How long is a while?"

Marik grinned up at him. "Maybe a day or two… Could decide to stay a week or two… Never know when we might leave."

A long sigh escape Atemu's mouth, before he kissed Yugi's cheek. "If you need me I will go set up the guest bedrooms." A small breeze was the only thing felt after Atemu made a fast exit.

Nessie popped back into the kitchen a few minutes later with Ari in her arms and a tall teenage boy behind her, who smelled like a wet dog. The boy had dark good looks, short raven-black hair, russet skin and dark brown eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of tan shorts and had a tattoo just below his right shoulder.

"Hey Yuugi…" Nessie said while handing Ari to him. "Jacob and I are going down to La Push make sure mom and dad knows when they get back from hunting."

Yuugi agreed. "Just make sure you are back before it gets too dark you know how your father gets."

Nessie rolled her eyes and grabbed Jacob's hand. "The guy is too overprotective…" After that they were off.

Ari wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck and snuggled into his shoulder. "Papa I'm sleepy…"

"This little two year-old needs a nap…" Yuugi said before turning to Bakura and Marik. "You might as well make your selves comfortable. I'm going to take him upstairs."

Bakura and Marik saluted him like soldiers before running off into the living room to watch the flat screen. Yuugi shook his head at them heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

On his way to Ari's room he ran into Atemu who followed him.

"Is it time for Ari's nap?" Atemu asked as he saw his son falling asleep on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi nodded and entered Ari's room laying him down on his bed before tucking him in. "He is always tired after lunch."

Atemu chuckled. "That is one thing I do not miss about being human. As a vampire we never feel tired."

The two stepped back and watch their son as he slept. Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "I do miss going to bed at night and dreaming." He explained, "It was the one time I could let go of everything that happened that day and wake up feeling brand new."

Atemu hugged Yuugi from behind and put his head on Yuugi's shoulder. "I see where you are coming from, but if I could go back and change what happened I do not think I could. Thanks to you becoming a vampire we were able to start our own family."

Yuugi smiled at the thought. "Do you think we are good parents?"

"We do seem a little young to be parents…" Atemu joked because of their looks. "But I think we are raising our son the best we can and that is all that matters."

They quietly left the room a few minutes later turning out the lights on their way out.

* * *

Sakura: That is it for chapter one. There will not be much happening in the beginning but later on their will be more action.

Yumi: On an added note in case we get questions. In this story the Cullen children never went to Forks high school. They have lived in Forks before, but never stayed long enough to go to school. Sakura wants things to be way different from the Twilight saga books. Oh and one more thing about La Push Nessie is allowed down there along with Ari, because they are half vampire. The rest of the Cullens are not we will explain more later on in the story so just hang tight….

Sakura: Also new characters will be added into this story then from my Twilight story. We have already met Bakura and Marik, but more are to come. Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping are on the way soon!

Yumi: I believe we have covered everything if anyone has any questions Sakura will answer them. Just leave them in a review…

**Please Review!**

**(New Story for the New Year! Happy New Year! It is finally January 1, 2011!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Note (Updated a day early because I got a snow day! Thank god because I needed it)**

**Sakura:** Sadly I'm back in school and my professors have loaded me down with work. I may not be able to update every week, but I will try and get some chapters out. I will let everyone know if I will not be able to update via my profile or anyone can message me.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the first chapter and** s2teennovelist** let me use the name Ari. I forgot to mention that on the first chapter. Here is chapter two of Eclipse!

* * *

**First Day All Over Again**

There are some people who are nervous on their first day of school. Some students may get over whelmed by the school work or think school is not worth their time. This is not the case for the Cullen family. The children had been going to school long enough that this feeling seemed to leave them long ago. In a way Yuugi was slightly nervous, because he would be entering high school for a second time. However he knew he would have his husband, brothers, and sisters to help him through it.

Rosalie and Emmett were to enter their junior year of high school. This was so they appeared as the older siblings. Jasper, Alice, Yuugi, Atemu, Bella, and Edward would be entering their sophomore year with Nessie entering her freshman year. The good thing was they were registered at the school as being adopted by Carlisle and Esme, so it was alright for Yuugi to have Atemu as a lover. He just had to keep their marriage a secret. It would probably creep some people out, but as long as they were not blood related Yuugi did not care what other people thought.

The first Monday in September was to be their first day and it did not take long to arrive. Before long the children, minus Ari, were getting dressed, grabbing their backpacks, and heading out the door. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice took Rosalie's red convertible to school while Edward, Bella, Nessie, Atemu, and Yuugi took Bella's dark red Ford truck.

Forks High school was a small community school, because Forks did not have a large population. Students of all kinds were parking their cars in the parking lot, greeting old friends, and trying to see what classes they had for the year.

When the Cullen children arrived all eyes seemed to be on them. They parked their nice expensive cars near the front and got out.

Once Yuugi stepped out of the truck he felt like a new kid would that transferred in the middle of the year. In truth they were new to the school, but there was no reason for people to stare.

Atemu put a comforting hand on Yuugi's shoulder and steered him toward the small red brick buildings that would make up classes inside them. There was a totally of eight buildings each with different classes in them. Three of those buildings were the main office, cafeteria, and gym. The rest of the surrounding area was covered by forest which gave the school a slight dark look in the coming winter weather.

The first class for Edward, Bella, Atemu, and Yuugi happened to be tenth grade English. Alice and Jasper had Biology first. Nessie had ninth grade English first, while Rosalie and Emmett had eleventh grade History first.

Once in the safety of the English building Yuugi relaxed with all the eyes off of him and lean into Atemu. Atemu let out a chuckle and wrapped a loving arm around Yuugi's waist.

"You're not nervous are you?" Atemu asked with a hint of amusement.

Yuugi looked up at him and shook his head. "What makes you think I am?" He asked back.

"You just seem kind of tense and unsure of your surroundings." Atemu replied with a shrug.

The two stopped outside their classroom and walked in to find it empty. Before all the other students would start to arrive the four teens grabbed seats in the back and talked among themselves.

* * *

A young white haired teen around the age of fifteen stood outside his locker on his first day back to school. He had long white hair that framed his pale face and traveled pass his shoulders. His angelic smooth face would make most girls jealous and his gently brown eyes just complete the look of innocent. He wore a pair of light blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white and blue striped shirt. The teen hung his brown jacket in his locker and grabbed his books before closing the door and almost having a heart attack.

"Hiya Ryou!" An overexcited teen said to him, who had been hiding behind the door of Ryou's locker.

The new teen was of a bronze color in skin with violet eyes. His hair was of a light blond that framed his face and stopped just at his shoulders. He wore a pair of beige pants with black boots, a navy sleeveless shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie.

Ryou placed a hand over his heart and glared at the teen. "Why don't you give me a heart attack Malik?" He asked with sarcasm.

Malik laughed and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders walking with him down the hallway toward their first class. "You know I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to come and say hi since we haven't seen each other since last May."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "We talked on the phone and video chatted almost every day while you were in Egypt. I do not think you missed me that much."

"Of course I would miss my best friend!" Malik exclaimed while ruffling Ryou's hair.

Ryou and Malik had been friends since they were in diapers. They grew up in Forks together and even lived next to each other. Ryou's father and Malik's sister worked together at the town's small museum as they were the best historians around. Malik's parents died just after he was born and Malik's sister had been taking care of him ever since. Ryou still had both his parents and a younger sister who was in the sixth grade.

Malik had been away for the summer in Egypt with his sister on a vacation to visit family that lived there. It was the first time Ryou and Malik had ever been so long away from each other. They were like brothers.

The two continued to talk about their summer as they walked into their English class, but stopped when they noticed four other teens in the room. Normally Malik and Ryou were always the first ones to class, because Ryou wanted to make sure he was never late.

Malik looked at the teens with confusion written on his face. "Who are they?" He whispered to Ryou.

Ryou shrugged. "No idea, maybe they are new to Forks." He whispered back. It was rare for Forks high school to get new students, because everyone in Forks knew each other. That happens when there is a small population.

They took their seats near the front and every once in a while they would take a glance at the teens in the back.

* * *

The four in the back had shut up their conversation when two more students walked in. The two teens gave them these confused looks, before taking seats in the front.

Yuugi turned to Atemu and whispered, "Why is everyone looking at us like we do not belong?"

Atemu shrugged. "No idea, but if they have a problem with us they can say it to our faces." He said loud enough so even the two in the front could hear them.

The blond one looked at them with this nasty glare. "What did you say?" He asked with a slight hint of anger.

"You heard me. If you have a problem with us just say it to our faces." Atemu repeated. "Do I need to say it slower…?"

The blond stood up and headed toward them just as Atemu stood up and met him halfway. They stood in front of each other with a glaring contest going on. The blond was a couple inches taller so he was looking down at Atemu.

By the looks of their faces Yuugi was worried a fight would break out, but then the bell rang and more students started to file in. They ended their glaring at each other and walked back to their seats.

Yuugi placed his hand on Atemu's arm. "What was that all about?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Was there a point in glaring at each other?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, he was the one to get up first. I was just going to stand my ground."

Yuugi sighed and let it go for the time being. He turned his attention to the front when the teacher walked in.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around all the Cullen children found a table near the windows in the cafeteria and sat down. All the other students seem to avoid them as they found tables. Nessie was the only one with a lunch since she could eat food without it tasting like dirt. About half way through Yuugi decided to use the bathroom before their next class. Atemu offered to go with him, but Yuugi told him he could go to the bathroom like a big boy and did not need a babysitter. That got a laugh out of the table before Yuugi walked away.

* * *

As Yuugi walked out of the stall to wash his hands he stopped when he almost ran into the white hair teen that was with the blond one this morning. He offered a smile and made his way to the sink. Instead of going toward a stall the white hair teen changed course and joined Yuugi by the sink.

"Hi…" He said in a small voice. It was easy to tell he was shy with meeting new people.

"Hi…" Yuugi replied back as he washed his hands.

It was quiet again for a few moments before the teen beside him sighed.

"Listen I'm sorry about my friend this morning. He can take things the wrong way."

Yuugi shook his head. "It's alright. I'm just glad a fight did not break out." He finished washing his hands and turned to the teen. "I'm Yuugi Cullen by the way."

The teen let out a giggled and nodded. "Yes I figured that out since we are in pretty much all the same classes. I'm Ryou Taka."

They shook hands after Yuugi dried his, but Yuugi regretted it after Ryou pulled away.

"Wow your hands are really cold." Ryou pointed out.

Yuugi thought quickly before saying. "Yeah I did just wash my hands with cold water."

"Oh…" Ryou rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I should have figured as much. Sometimes I think I talk before I think."

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Yuugi said trying to get out of there soon.

Ryou agreed and headed into one of the stalls. Yuugi hurried out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall beside the door.

"That was a close one…" He muttered before heading back toward the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the day did go without some problems. It kind of went downhill when last period came around which was gym and the teacher decided to allow the students to play dodge ball. It ended up badly when Atemu got a lucky shot and hit Malik, causing the poor teen to fall hard on his butt and bruise it. The teacher made Atemu sit out for using too much force and made Ryou take Malik to the nurse. After that they left the school and headed home.

As soon as they got home they told Esme all about their day before going off to do their own thing. Ari dragged his parents into a long game of tag before it got dark. It seemed Ari missed his parents being around more than they thought he would.

When Carlisle got home around six the teens told him about their day, which got Atemu in a little trouble and he was trapped washing the cars as punishment.

Bakura and Marik, who had been gone all day shopping, returned and hung out with everyone before going upstairs to fix up their temporary /permanent rooms.

By the time eight came around, when everyone had settled down, Yuugi and Atemu tucked Ari into bed before going to their room for some alone time and to watch a movie.

As they watched the movie Yuugi turned to Atemu wanting to talk about something. "I did not tell you about this early, but Ryou, you know the white hair one who is best friends with the guy you kind of hate for some unknown reason, and I kind of bumped into each other during lunch in the bathroom."

Atemu looked down at Yuugi. "He did not try and hurt you?"

Yuugi quickly shook his head. "No nothing like that, but he apologize for how his friend acted. Also we told each other our names and then shook hands." He looked down as he said the last part. "He gave me this weird look because of how cold my hands were."

Atemu sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's shoulders. "Honey, we told you that you had to be careful."

"I know, but luckily I just got done washing my hands, so I was able to play it off." Yuugi said as he lean against Atemu. "It's just so hard to get out of the habit of shaking hands with someone. I mean we can't touch anyone or they feel how cold we are and give us these weird looks."

"I know it's been hard for you, that and you have not had much human contact since we left Domino." Atemu said as he kissed Yuugi's forehead. "You have nothing to worry about as long as you can continue to lie about why you feel cold. I've had to deal with it for years and even deal with the strange looks I get when I don't eat lunch at school."

Yuugi agreed. "It felt odd sitting in the cafeteria without eating a lunch. It was the one time during school everyone could relax and forget class work for a moment."

Atemu chuckled. "We could always find a nice closet to make out in."

That comment got Atemu a hit in the arm. "You are a sick pervert Atemu. I told you I do not know how many times, but anything like making out is for the bedroom only."

"What about making love?" Atemu whispered into Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi shivered a little, but stood his ground. "No, bedroom only or I'll make you sleep on the couch."

Atemu laughed at that as he tossed Yuugi on to the bed and straddled his waist. "Well we happen to be in the bedroom now with nothing better to do." He said before trailing kisses down Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and nodded his head. "It's not like we need to sleep." He said with a smile before pulling Atemu into a kiss.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it. The second chapter of Eclipse and we have already met Ryou and Malik. Next chapter I will bring in more characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Two little things before everyone reviews. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter and in my Twilight story, but the Cullens do not sparkle like in Meyer's Twilight. So if the Cullens felt like it they could walk around in the sun for everyone to see. The only time they miss school is when they need to hunt.

The second thing is I'm sure people are going to ask because of how I ended this chapter, but no there will be no lemons in this story. This story will remain T-rated only. I do not feel like one would fit into this story.

Yumi: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Hello everyone! After months of avoiding it I finally watch Eclipse on DVD and in a way it was alright, but I have seen better movies. I would have liked a better fight scene, but that is just me. Anyway the point is it got me into wanting to write another chapter and add in some werewolves! Sadly only Jacob is in this chapter, but next chapter will have more werewolves...

* * *

Friday is considered the best day out of the whole week for most high school students. Yugi always loved Fridays because it meant it was the end of a school week and the beginning of a wonderful weekend. He was rather surprised he was able to last the first full week of school without going crazy. High school was never his favorite time and it did not even make a difference after turning into a vampire.

This Friday was welcoming to Yuugi because he was going to go hunting with his sister and the other girls in the family for a girl's day out. Some odd reason the girls always liked to drag him out on their girls day out, because they liked to consider him the girl in his and Atemu's relationship. In a way Yuugi disliked being called a girl, but the good side was it gave him and his sister time to hang out without their husbands.

Nessie would have been going with them if she had not been invited by Jacob to go down to La Push for a fun day of swimming. She had not seen much of Jacob since she started school and the weekends were the best time for her to spend time with him.

As the last bell rang for the day at Forks High School, Yuugi grabbed Atemu's hand and dragged him out of the gym so they could go by their lockers and get the books they needed for homework and then go home. Atemu chuckled at his husband.

"Excited for this weekend?" He asked.

Yuugi flashed a smile his way as he shoved all the books in his backpack and then did the same with Atemu's things so they could get out of there. "It's supposed to be a nice sunny weekend and I'm looking forward to hunting."

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yuugi's shoulder and led him out of the building protecting him from the many students pushing their way out toward the parking lot. Even if Yuugi was super strong, Atemu still liked to protect Yuugi.

The rest of their siblings were already waiting by the vehicles. Bella skipped over to Yuugi and threw her arms around Yuugi almost knocking him down. "Are you ready for this weekend?" She asked excitedly.

Yuugi nodded. "I'll just be happy to get out of the house." He looked up at Atemu. "I'm sure you will have fun hanging out with the guys."

Atemu sighed. "As much fun as we can with Ari tagging along."

Yuugi kissed his cheek. "I'm sure Ari will be fun to have around." He then got into the backseat of the truck along with Atemu. "That is unless you want him to come with us."

"Naw he should be fine hanging out with the guys. We thought about having a wrestling contest while you all were away."

Those words made Yuugi's eyes widen. Atemu saw the look and realized what Yuugi thought. "Oh no, he will judge the contest not be in it."

Yuugi let out a breath and relaxed in a seat. "You had me worried there for a minute."

Atemu chuckled. "I would never think about letting our son get hurt."

Bella jumped into the driver seat and started the truck. "Time to get this weekend started!"

The two laughed at her as she sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Ari looked up at his parents with the famous puppy dog eyes that he seemed to have gotten from Yuugi. Yuugi stood in front of him with his hands on his hips trying to be the responsible parent, because if Atemu saw those eyes he would give Ari anything he wanted. Atemu was currently looking everywhere but at his son.

"Please!" Ari begged with his hands clasped together in front of him. "I promise to be good and stay with Aunt Nessie…"

Yuugi shook his head. "I said no. You are too young to be going anywhere without me or your father…"

Ari wasn't about to give up. "Then daddy can come with me!"

Yuugi sighed. "Ari I already told you, me and your father are not allowed down at La Push."

"Why not..?" Ari whined.

Yuugi was about to speak but Nessie decided to add her two cents in.

"Aw come on Yuugi, I promise to watch him." Nessie spoke up from her spot on the couch waiting on Jacob to come pick her up.

Yuugi glared at her. "You are not helping at all. Ari is only two years old he is too young to be going off on his own."

"He will have me and Jacob with him. He won't be on his own." She stated.

Bella walked into the room and stood behind Nessie. "She does have a point Yuugi. Plus it would give Ari a chance to go explore. He already goes off into the woods with Nessie."

Yuugi rubbed his forehead. "Bella that is different. Ari knows not to go too far from the house. Plus I can find him when he is around here. If he goes down to La Push I won't be able to go get him if something is wrong."

"I'm sure Jacob will allow you to come onto the property if something happens…" Nessie informed Yuugi. "You know we would never let anything happen to him and you not being able to get close to him."

Atemu ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair. "They do have a point Yuugi. That and you know Ari loves to go to the beach. Remember our travels and how he loved to play in the water."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "He is too young…"

"He is too young or you don't want to let him go…" Atemu said.

"Both…" Yuugi said frustrated by this. "I'm not ready for him to go off without me."

Ari pretended to flex his arms like he had muscles. "I'm a Cullen papa. I can protect myself."

Yuugi kneeled down in front of Ari and pulled him into a hug. "I'll let you go tomorrow if you promise to be a good boy and stay beside Nessie the whole time."

Ari hugged Yuugi back with a happy smile on his face. "Of course! Thank you so much!"

After they let go of each other Ari ran upstairs to play in his room. Nessie stood up when she heard the horn of a car outside their house. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick up Ari. Atemu make sure he packs himself a lunch and some clothes to change into after we swim."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Who is his parent again?"

Nessie stuck out her tongue. "You, but knowing you, you will forget. I don't think Yuugi will like it if you don't take care of your son."

A growl found its way out of Atemu's mouth, before he tried to lunge at Nessie only to hit the door. Bella and Yuugi busted out laughing causing everyone else in the house to go to the living room and see Atemu laying on the floor rubbing his face.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

Nessie popped her head back in with a grin. "Nothing! See ya!" After that she was gone and hopping into Jacob truck.

Atemu continued to lie on the floor with a frown on his face. "One of these days I'm going to get her."

"She is a lot younger than you Atemu, so it might be a while." Bella pointed out.

Yuugi kneeled down by Atemu and rubbed his back. "Come on old man let's go play with Ari before I have to leave."

Atemu sighed but got up. "I'm not an old man."

Yuugi giggled. "Whatever you say Atemu…"

* * *

The trees moved passed him in a blur. Yuugi felt alive as he ran through the forest helping his sisters and adopted mother hunt for their food. They had been traveling for a while and the girls planned on not returning to their home until the next day around noon. It was currently night fall over Forks. He stopped when he caught the scent of a deer and perched himself on a branch overlooking the forest.

He looked around in the dark forest trying to pin point where the smell was coming from. Finally he noticed a deer running through the woods with Bella right behind it. Getting an evil grin on his face he dropped down and ran close to the two but far enough not to be seen. Being a much younger vampire, Yuugi was able to run faster than Bella and jump the deer pushing it to the ground with ease.

Bella growled and flashed her fangs. "That was mine Yuugi!"

Yuugi laughed a cute evil laugh and petted the deer on the head. It was still alive but seriously scared out of its mind. "Oh sister dear… You should know I love messing with you…"

Rolling her eyes Bella kneeled down and bit into the deer's neck. Yuugi moved away watching her feed waiting for her to be done so he could help the poor deer if Bella ended up killing it.

Alice caught up with them before long just as Bella finished. "Esme found a cave we can camp in for the night."

Yuugi helped the deer, before turning to his sisters. "How far from home are we?"

"A good thirty miles I would say."

"So about this cave…" Bella said. "Where is it at?"

Alice skipped backward. "Follow me…" She turned and hurried off with Bella and Yuugi not too far behind.

* * *

The next day Ari woke up to a bright sunny day. He crawled out of his bed and raced down the hallway toward his parent's room, barely missing his grandpa as they crossed paths in the pathway. When he reached the room he turned the knob and popped his head into the room. His father was laid out on the bed with his right arm over his eyes. He looked to be asleep, so Ari walked over to the bed and poked his father's other arm that lay on the bed.

When Atemu did not move Ari climbed on the bed and started bouncing on it. "Daddy!"

Atemu groaned and moved the arm from his eyes. "Ari what are you doing?"

Ari gave Atemu a smile. "It's time to get up daddy! Nessie promised she would come get me to go to the beach."

"That is not until later Ari." Atemu said as he sat up and grabbed his son to get him to stop jumping on the bed.

Ari pouted and looked up at his father. "But I want to go now!" He whined.

Atemu let out a sigh and put his son over his shoulder before traveling out of his room and down the stairs. Ari sequel and demanded he be put down, but his demand was ignored.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Atemu asked knowing Yuugi would be mad if he did not feed his son. The only thing that worried Atemu was if anything would be edible that he made. He was a five thousand year old vampire, who had never cooked before.

"I want eggs with bacon and grits!" Ari said as Atemu placed him at the table.

Atemu went to the fridge and looked into it to grab the eggs and bacon. Then he went into the cabinet and grabbed a box of grits. He stood there for a minute looking at the items before turning and going into the living room.

"Who can cook for Ari?" He asked to the other three vampires in the living room, which happened to be Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

All three looked at him then shrugged their shoulders. With no help from them Atemu went in search for Carlisle. Carlisle would at least know how to cook or at least he hoped so.

* * *

Ari rode in the truck toward La Push with an excited smile on his face. He could barely stay in his seat he was so excited. Beside him sat Nessie with his small backpack that held his needed items for his trip.

"You need to calm down Ari." Nessie told him as he looked between the side window and the front window.

Ari looked toward her. "Are we going to the beach first?" He asked completely ignoring her request.

Nessie sighed she wondered if the men of the house had given him sugar. "We will if you calm down." She looked toward Jacob in the driver seat. "Are we almost there?"

Jacob sniggered. "We will be there in a minute."

Ari unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the front. Nessie about had a heart attack when he did that, but thankfully Jacob was a good driver. "Ari!" She scowled.

"Don't worry so much Aunt Nessie…"

Nessie sighed for the umpteenth time. "I have to worry when your parents put me in charge of you." She mumbled to herself.

When Jacob finally announced they were there, Ari was out of the car and running toward the water. Nessie rushed out of the truck and raced after him. It was going to be a long day for them.

* * *

By two o'clock on Saturday Yuugi returned home to find Atemu putting Emmett in a head lock. He rushed up behind them and jumped on Atemu's back surprising him and making him let go of Emmett, who was thankful to have his neck back.

"Gotcha!" Yuugi shouted as he kissed Atemu's cheek and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

Atemu turned his head to look at Yuugi's smiling face. "Was that really necessary?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I just thought it would be fun. So did you see Ari off to La Push?"

Atemu nodded. "We had a little problem with figuring out breakfast, but Carlisle was able to fix him something before he left."

"I guess I should have thought of that before leaving." Yuugi got off of Atemu's back and grabbed his hands. "Come on lets go inside and prepare a romantic dinner together since Ari will be gone until seven."

"But I'm having fun kicking Emmett's ass." Atemu whined like a child.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "I would have kicked yours if you hadn't put me in that head lock."

Atemu stuck his tongue out at Emmett until Yuugi turned his face and kissed his tongue. "Stop your little play fight and come spend some time with me. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Atemu said as he picked Yuugi up bridal style. "It was so hard lying in bed without you beside me."

Yuugi giggled as Atemu carried him inside. "Next time I'll have to take you with me so you don't get so lonely."

"So you seem to be taking Ari not here better…" Atemu stated as he noticed Yuugi wasn't really all that worried.

Yuugi shrugged as they entered their bed room. "I think I worried over him more during our hunt, but it also gave me time to think it over and realize giving Ari a little freedom with help him grown up. He is part vampire and can protect himself against a human."

"I hate to see the kidnapper who ever tried to steal our son."

Yuugi laughed. "Talk about a rude awakening, but seriously he'll be back by seven then I can hug him to death for being gone too long."

That got a laugh out of Atemu, before they spent the rest of their evening relaxing in each other's arms with a glass of blood to share until Ari got home to tell them all about his time at La Push.

* * *

Sakura: I picture Yuugi trying to be an adult, but then I see it being kind of hard since he is forever trapped in a teenage body. Ari is only two, but he has aged mentally faster than normal two year old, but not too fast. Sometimes he acts like a little kid, but other times he can act older than he is to get what he wants. That and he has a good vocabulary for a two year old.

Yumi: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I finally decided the perfect chapter to add in Seto and Joey… so if you love puppyshipping this chapter will make you happy…

* * *

Four months into the school year and Yuugi was about ready to give up high school. He saw no point at all to continue high school except to get the high school diploma he missed out on back in Domino. The school work was the same old boring stuff that nobody was going to use later on in life. Half the stuff the teachers tried to cram into their heads went in one ear and out the other.

Luckily for Yuugi winter break was on its way in three more weeks so he would at least have a nice vacation to look forward to after exams.

It was currently another snowy Monday morning in December as the Cullen children pulled up into Forks high school parking lot. They were also accompanied by Bakura and Marik who decided to go to school with them about a month after school had started. Bakura and Marik had been complaining too much around Esme about being bored at home so she signed them up for school to get them out of her hair. She already had Ari to deal with and she didn't need two grown babies to look after also.

Bakura and Marik did not see the point in school either, but they found ways to cause trouble and keep themselves happy. It was better in their opinion to cause trouble and keep the day interesting than learn about things they did not care about.

Atemu sighed for the tenth time that morning as Bakura and Marik prepared some tricks for the English teacher in their first period class. He hated completely and utterly hated that Esme put Bakura and Marik in the same grade level as him and put the two trouble makers in all his classes. His mother figured he could keep the two in line, but when Bakura and Marik put their minds to something there really was no way to stop them. The only smart thing Esme did was make Bakura and Marik his 'cousins' and not his brothers. It made it easier to deny that Atemu had any close relations with the two.

Yuugi rubbed Atemu's back as he knew Bakura and Marik had really been stressing his husband out lately. "They are just trying to make the day interesting Atemu. As long as they aren't hurting anybody it is just harmless fun, right?" He asked to try and comfort Atemu.

Atemu sighed again and laid his head down. "Harmless fun..?" He questioned. "Just last week they almost blew up the biology lab."

"I'll admit that it was one time they almost hurt people, but it was an accident."

"Accident my ass…" Atemu mumbled.

Two minutes before the bell rang for class, Ryou and Malik happened to walk in.

Bakura saw the two take their seats and nudged Marik in the ribs to get his attention. "It appears your little kitten has just walked in…"

Marik looked up from his master plan to mess with the teacher and noticed who Bakura was talking about. A smirk lit up on his face and he was quick to make his way over to Malik.

Since the first week Marik and Bakura had started school and Marik had met Malik, he constantly followed him around while at school. Atemu wasn't sure if Marik really liked Malik or he just wanted a good time. Either way Atemu had tried his best to keep Marik on a leash although half the time it wasn't necessary.

"PERV!" The shout came from Malik followed by another cry. "Shit that hurt!"

Marik laughed at Malik's attempt to slap him for giving his butt a little pat.

Malik held his throbbing hand. "Crap that hurt! What are you made of rock?"

"I just work out baby." Marik flirted.

Malik rolled his eyes. "I didn't know your face needed a work out. No wonder it's so ugly."

Marik faked hurt and put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt sweetheart. I thought you liked my handsome face."

Ryou stood up by then and put a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Let it go Malik. He is not worth your time."

It was then Bakura who took Marik's place and gently pushed Malik out of the way. "You will have to excuse my friend. He likes to think he is irresistibly." He said with his flirty smile on.

Although Bakura wasn't as perverted as Marik he still had his eyes on Ryou just like Marik had his eyes on Malik.

A blush Ryou had no control over took over his cheeks and he looked down bashfully. He had always had guys or girls come on to him for his looks, but they always wanted sex nothing more. No matter how hard Ryou tried when a good looking guy like Bakura talked to him it was hard not to blush.

Malik moved his way back in front of Ryou. "Watch it buddy. Ryou is not interested." He stated with a growl, before turning his attention to the four in the back. "Yo Atemu keep your cousins under better watch or I'm gonna had to commit murder."

Atemu had to cover the laugh that tried to come out of his mouth so it ended up coming out as a snort, which made Yuugi start laughing.

Malik's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I mean it! I'm sick of these two bugging us."

The bell rang before anything else could be said or done, so Bakura and Marik returned to their seats knowing they would get another chance to get close to the two hotties their eyes had caught.

* * *

Carlisle was there to greet his children after they got out of school which was a surprise to all of them. The look on his face also gave away that something was up. After Yugi checked on Ari in his room and made sure he stayed there, the family gathered in the living room for a meeting.

"It seems we may have a problem on our hands…" Carlisle began once everyone had a seat. "I've had words with the werewolves and there seems to be a vampire hanging out around La Push."

The children each looked at each other before turning their attention back to their father. In Bakura and Marik's case it was there Uncle now.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked. "La Push is off limits to vampires and we all know that."

Carlisle sighed. "I know that and I know all of you have been following the rules. That is what makes me believe it is an outsider."

"How do we know it is a vampire?" Bella questioned. "Have there been any attacks?"

"Sadly yes…" Carlisle answered. "It appears we have two deaths on our case. One is a human and the other a werewolf."

Everyone could see Nessie visible tense at those words.

Carlisle was quick to reassure her. "There is no need to worry Nessie. The werewolf was a newborn who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Nessie relaxed. "I was worried there for a moment. When were the attacks?"

"The human was killed just last week and the werewolf just this weekend on Sunday. I received no word about this until this morning when Jacob and his father came to talk to me. They explained to me that they wanted to wait until another attack before they decided to talk to me. The werewolves saw the bites marks on the human but were uncertain if it truly was a vampire until the attack on yesterday."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at that. "They waited until a werewolf was killed to come and talk to you about this?"

Carlisle nodded. "I questioned them about that also and they allowed me to look at the body of the human and it really was hard to find bite marks with the body almost ripped to pieces. They said they smelled vampire, but did not want to believe we would attack one of them when we know the rules. They were going to let it go as a wild animal attack until the attack on the werewolf happened." He sighed again. "They had to step in at that moment. I examined the body and found multiply vampire bites on the body. It was a clear vampire attack and the poor boy did not stand a chance."

"Who would do this?" Yuugi asked. He was worried for a moment that Ari or Nessie would be blamed because they were the only two vampires allowed on La Push land.

Carlisle could easily tell Yuugi was worried by the sound of his voice. "The scent of the unknown vampire was clear on both the bodies so I made sure to inform Jacob and his father that it was none of my family, but another vampire has been hanging around it seems." He explained, before pulling out a newspaper article. "I did a little research to see if there had been any other attacks and there have been five other attacks in a town not far from here. This also confirmed that it was none of us."

"At least we can't be given the blame…" Bakura stated proudly.

"Because of the attacks some new rules will be put into place to make sure we keep on good terms with the werewolves…" Carlisle announced, ignoring Bakura's statement. "First off Ari and Nessie will need to stay away from La Push so if any more attacks they cannot be made to blame."

Nessie pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh well this sucks…"

"Language young lady…" Edward scowled his daughter.

Nessie stuck out her tongue before going back to pouting.

"Next we are going to have weekly meeting with the werewolves to insure we are not keeping secrets and are both working to run out or catch this vampire. There is also going to be a new border between our territory and La Push." Carlisle finished sure that his family would be mad about their hunting grounds getting pretty much cut shorter.

As he predicted there were some groans and disagreements, but they were going to have to suck it up and live with it until the unknown vampire was gone.

* * *

After supper that night for Ari and Nessie, Yuugi sat on Ari's bed after reading him a bedtime story. He closed the book and put it on Ari's desk.

With a sigh Yuugi ran his fingers through Ari's hair. "Sweetie we need to have a small talk okay?"

Ari nodded and sat up to listen. "What is it papa?"

Yuugi folded his hands in his lap and looked at them. He did not want to see the unhappy look Ari was going to get when he learned the news. "We are going through some troubles right now Ari and there will be no more visits to La Push until said so. Also the places you can play in the forest will also be limited more than they already are."

Ari did start to look unhappy with a frown coming onto his face. "Why?" He asked unsure about what was going on. "Am I in trouble?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No honey… You are not in trouble at all, but there is a bad person on the loose and I just want to keep you safe."

"The kind of bad person that will hurt me..?"

"I don't know, but I want to keep you safe. I don't want to scare you or anything, but you do have the right to know so you can be aware of your surroundings." Yuugi explained while hugging his son. "I would hate it if anything happened to you."

Ari hugged Yuugi back and snugged into his chest. "Can you stay the night with me?" He asked in a small voice.

With a smile Yuugi agreed. "Why don't we go to my room so daddy can join us?"

Ari liked that idea and let his papa carry him out of his room and to his parent's room.

* * *

It was quiet in the small clearing as the Cullen family waited for the wolves to arrive. It was the end of the week and the werewolves were calling their first meeting to see how things were going; as far as anyone had heard there had been no more killings thankfully.

Ari sat on the grass in front of everyone bored. "Papa! I'm bored!" He whined.

Yuugi kneeled down beside his son and handed him the backpack off his back. "I bought you some toys so play with them. Papa and daddy have some important business to handle."

"Okay!" Ari exclaimed happily, before rummaging around in the backpack.

Atemu put his arm around Yuugi when he stood back up. "He is easily satisfied."

"At least it was easy…"

They only had to wait another minute before five individuals came out from behind the trees across the clearing. There were four guys and one girl. The only girl of the group had short chin length auburn hair with some black steaks and baby blue eyes. The shortest male who looked like he was just thirteen had long black hair to his shoulders and soft gray eyes. The tallest out of the group had short brown hair and icy blue eyes. The second to tallest male had shaggy blond hair and dark brown eyes. Lastly there was Jacob at the head of the group who happened to be the third tallest out of all of them.

All the males wore nothing but tan shorts while the girl wore tan shorts and a gray tank top. They all were slightly tan and had the same tattoo as Jacob.

Jacob was the first to walk closer to them before getting tackled by Nessie.

"Oh honey I missed you!"

Jacob smiled while keeping them balance so they didn't fall to the ground and patted her back. "I missed you too." He said while hugging her back.

Once the small moment was over the others of Jacob's pack came forward.

Jacob turned to his group. "This is the Cullen family. They are the vampire family we have made the treaty with." He turned to the Cullens. "This is my pack. Sam and his pack couldn't make it, because they caught a scent and went into the mountains to check it out."

Carlisle nodded his head. "That is understandable, but who is protecting your village?"

"It's nothing to worry about…" Jacob reassured them. "The two newbies on Sam's pack stayed behind to watch over things."

"It's good that La Push has so many looking out for them." Carlisle said before becoming serious. "So how about we get down to the deals of this meeting…"

Jacob agreed. "But first Nessie has already met my pack, but I would like to introduce everyone since we will be seeing a lot of each other until this are over." He first pointed out all the Cullen members to his pack and gave them their names.

"Then lastly there is Ari who is the little one playing…" Jacob pointed the little boy out, who looked up at his name being called.

"Yes…" Ari answered thinking he was asked a question.

Jacob reached down and ruffled Ari's hair. "Nothing little man, just telling my friends who you were."

Ari got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He then bowed and introduced himself like his papa had taught him. "Hi, my name is Ari Cullen. It's nice to meet you." He said before standing back up straight.

The girl of Jacob's pack squealed and kneeled down in front of Ari. "He is so adorable." She reached out her hand. "My name is Serenity Wheeler."

Ari gently shook her hand. "You're really pretty…"

Serenity gave him a smile. "Thank you young man, you are quite the gentleman…"

The blond of the group then stepped up. "I'm Joseph Wheeler and Serenity's older brother, but everyone calls me Joey. The two beside me are Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Seto is the tall one and also my boyfriend and Mokuba is the youngest of our group."

Mokuba bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

Seto just gave a small wave and crossed his arms back.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Seto is not much of a people person so excuse him if he seems to give you the cold shoulder."

Yuugi stepped forward and shook hands with Joey. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. How long have you all been a pack?" He asked trying to be friendly.

"Seto and Joey were werewolves before me for two years…" Jacob explained. "Serenity joined two years ago and Mokuba one year ago. We were all part of Sam's pack, but after I became Nessie's partner we all went our different ways. I gained my own pack and the few followers you see before you."

"The guy does not have what it takes to be a pack leader…" Seto said speaking up for the first time.

Serenity giggled. "Seto and Sam bumped heads one too many times and there always seemed to be a fight. With Jacob as our leader we are freer to be ourselves…"

Out of nowhere, Atemu then took a step closer to Seto and looked him in the eye. "It's been a long time cousin…"He stated which caused everyone to look at the two.

* * *

Sakura: My first cliffy for this story! I did not have it planned like this in the beginning but it just came to me and I had to do it. Also some things I would like to clear up:

One: Seth and Leah from Twilight will not be in this story. They were replaced by Serenity and Mokuba. I already have Seto in the story and didn't need a Seth, plus I don't like Leah all that much and Serenity is so much better for the girl werewolf role in my opinion.

Two: The vampire or vampires (it could happen you never know) have nothing to do with Victoria or any of the other villain Twilight characters. Victoria died in my Twilight story if anyone remembers.

Sakura: I think that is all for now. If any questions please leave them in the review or message me. I answer all reviews if they have questions. The only thing I will not do is give away too much about the story so people will be surprised.

Yumi: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Note**

**Sakura:** (rubs back of head) Hi… Sorry about the month long wait for this chapter. The good news is I'm done with most of my school work so I'm going to try and update one of my stories each week again like I used to. Once summer break comes I should have no problem getting updates out unless I get lazy and then I'll just have to get my readers to get me back to writing.

Until then…Enjoy Chapter five of Eclipse!

* * *

There was a silence all around in the clearing after Atemu's statement. All eyes were on the two as they looked at each other. No one moved a muscle or even thought to breathe.

It was a good five minutes before a smile broke out on Seto's face and he patted Atemu's shoulder. "I never thought I would see you again Atemu…" He said to end the silence.

Atemu chuckled. "Well it has been a few years since I last saw you."

Seto nodded and looked toward Yuugi and Ari. "It would seem you have started a family since I did last see you. Never thought you would find anyone…" He joked.

"I could say the same for you," Atemu pointed out. "I figured you liked being a lonely wolf."

Seto shrugged. "Things change and the pup over there wouldn't stop bugging me until we went on a date." He said while mentioning toward Joey.

A scowl formed on Joey's face. "I'm not a pup!" He defensed, because he hated when people thought of him as a little puppy.

"I would say you have a feisty pup," Atemu stated with another chuckle. "Just the perfect type for you…"

Still on the clueless side, Yuugi took a step toward Atemu and placed his hand on his arm. "Atemu, how do you know him?"

Atemu looked down at his husband before wrapping an arm around him. "Yuugi this is Seto as you already know, but what you don't know is that he is the grandson of my five thousand year old cousin, who long since passed."

"I'm not is immediate grandson," Seto explained. "Seth was my super great grandfather way down the family line. However because of my relation to him I was raised on the way of Pharaoh Atemu so I know all about their past."

"I met Seto when he was just a little child only about five years old," Atemu finished explaining. "I haven't seen him in years, so it was a bit of a surprise to find him being a part of Jacob's pack."

Mokuba hurried over to Seto's side and looked up at Atemu. "So you're really the first vampire ever?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

Atemu nodded. "I see you have also learned the ways of the past."

"Yeah our father was always drilling it into our heads. He said no matter what we must always help our Pharaoh for he will be the only one who can keep the humans truly safe from the wild vampires." Mokuba then rubbed the back of his head. "Well our father said some other names for the wild vampires and I may have PG the true statement he said only because Ari probably doesn't need to hear what he really said."

Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Plus you don't need to repeat it."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Everyone keeps trying to make me this hero." He sighed and looked down. "I'm not a hero."

Ari ran over to his father and hugged his leg. "But daddy is a hero… Heroes are super strong and they care about others just like you do."

Atemu gave a smile to his son but it was a weak smile. Yuugi hated seeing Atemu upset, so he decided he would wait until tonight to try and talk to him alone.

* * *

The house was dark except for one room which happened to be Yuugi and Atemu's. The large floor to ceiling window that was beside their bed was left open to let the night breeze in. Yuugi sat at the dark oak vanity Atemu had built for him brushing his hair after the shower he had. Picture frames were all over the top in front of the mirror with pictures of their new family and Yugi with his grandfather. At first it hurt Yugi to look at pictures of his grandfather, but he knew he needed to live on for his grandfather so the pictures became a reminder and to also show Ari who his great grandfather was.

Atemu walked into the room a few minutes later and gently closed the door. "Ari had his bath and is now in bed asleep." He informed Yuugi, before moving over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black sweat pants.

Yuugi watched in the mirror as Atemu quickly changed before approaching him. He sat the brush done just as Atemu wrapped his arms around him. They stay in silence enjoying each other's presence.

Tan hands moved down pale smooth arms and with a sigh Yuugi lean into Atemu more. He felt a kiss on top his head before Atemu moved away from Yuugi and started to prepare their bed. They may not have needed to sleep but when night came it was nice to lie in bed together and enjoy the quiet around the house.

Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were currently out of the house searching their territory looking for the rouge vampire. Alice, Edward, and Bella since they were closer with Jacob were running close to the border of La Push in case the vampire went looking for another late night snack. Nessie had gone off to bed explaining that she was tired and wanted rest. Yuugi could tell she was tired, but he knew she was also upset that she couldn't see her boyfriend as much. Jacob was on double duty protecting his people and the other werewolves.

Yuugi looked at himself in the mirror one more time before getting up and stripping out of his robe. He wore a very sexy night gown that was an almost see through white and went to just mid-thigh. The thin straps would fall off his shoulders because the gown did not fit him right since it was for a female. He didn't have the chest women had to fit the built of the gown. The gown had belonged to his sister, but after a small talk with her, he got her to cough up one of her night gowns for him to do a little roleplaying with Atemu. The little vampire wanted to keep Atemu in a good mood, but also find out what was bugging him.

Atemu hadn't seemed to notice Yuugi's outfit as he was sitting on his side of the bed reading their history text book.

Seeing the perfect chance, Yuugi made sure the door was locked so Ari couldn't come running in without knocking. He then made his way over to the bed and crawled over to Atemu.

The book in Atemu's hands disappeared and he blinked trying to figure out what had happened. He looked up at Yuugi and his eyes widened at what his husband was wearing. "What in the world?"

Yuugi giggled and gently sat the book on the night stand. "I figured you could use some company. I'm sure I'm way more interesting than some old book." He whispered into Atemu's ear while making himself comfortable on Atemu's lap.

Atemu shivered as warm breath brushed across his ear, before tangling his hands into Yuugi's hair and bringing his face toward him for a passionate kiss. They kissed and battled for dominance with no worries about breathing.

However after a good ten minute make out they did come up breathing heavy as it was only a natural thing to do even if they didn't need air. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Atemu placed a kiss on Yuugi's lips one more time before moving down to his neck, his hands already making work of Yuugi's night gown lifting it up to take off.

Yuugi moaned as his body lean into Atemu's touch, but quickly grabbed Atemu's hand when he almost had the gown off.

They stared at each other. Atemu titled his head a little confused by Yuugi's actions. Yuugi could see the question in his eyes that he wanted to ask.

"I want to talk with you first," Yuugi explained, moving Atemu's hands into his and off his body. "I know you may not want to talk about it but please hear me out."

Atemu nodded his head staying quiet so Yuugi could continue.

"I want to know what's on your mind. You went quiet after Mokuba mentioned you being some type of hero and then you denied being one."

A sigh moved pass Atemu's lips and he lean back against the head board. "I'm not a hero Yuugi and I never will be one." He looked at his lover in the eyes. "I've killed many in my many years of undead life and I'm not proud of it all. I don't want people labeling me as some kind of hero when I have hurt people around me."

"You're talking about when I was killed by Mike…" It was more a statement than a question. Yuugi knew in some way Atemu still blamed himself for Yuugi's death.

Atemu nodded. "If I hadn't come into your life, you would still be alive living out your years as an adult instead of being trapped in a teenage body."

Yuugi agreed with that. "That is true honey, but if you hadn't come into my life I could of ended up with a loser like Mike instead of a loving husband like you." He gave said husband a kiss. "I know it's been hard for both of us, but I honestly wouldn't change a thing about what happened if I could. I have you to love me and a beautiful son, who is such a joy to be around."

"You weren't saying that at first…" Atemu pointed out remembering when Yuugi fell into a short depression after being turned.

"Yes I was upset at first," Yuugi stated. "But I was able to turn my life around and realize that because of being turned I get to live out an amazing life with a wonderful family. I won't have to worry about losing my spouse to old age or worry over my son being killed on the streets of some city or being kidnapped. My life may be a little different than normal humans, but it's more enjoyable in my eyes."

Atemu still did not look convinced. "I still do not understand why I'm being labeled a hero among my cousin's family…"

Yuugi smiled a sweet smile toward him. "It's because you have gone through more struggle than any other vampire and are still sane. You care for your own kind and for the humans. If it can be helped you don't drink from a human body, but from a hospital's blood supply. There are others out there who don't have your strength."

Those words stuck to Atemu more so from Yuugi than from anyone else he had heard them from. He would never understand how he ended up so lucky to have Yuugi in his life. Atemu pulled Yuugi into a hug and never wanted to let go. "I love you so much."

Yuugi snuggled on top of Atemu. "I love you too and I hope you can stop being so upset over little things such as that."

Atemu decided then and there he would listen to Yuugi more because he knew no matter what Yuugi was always right.

* * *

Two weeks later and there was only one week left before winter break. It was mid-term exam week so the Cullen children were happy they would be getting out soon. The exam week was going to be a short one and most of the day would be half days since they would not be going to all their classes. They would go to two a day and spend two hours in each.

It was currently Wednesday and freshly fallen snow covered Forks in the early morning. Yuugi stood out on the porch with his family looking at the cold stuff. He was just glad it didn't feel cold outside to him anymore or he would have wanted to skip out on school and go back to bed.

A sleepy Ari who was still in his pajamas stood in the door way rubbing his right eye. "Papa when are you going to be home," He asked with yawn.

Yuugi turned around and kneeled down to his son's level. "I'll probably be home a little late today honey. I, your daddy, and your uncle and aunts are going shopping for gifts after school for Christmas."

Ari's eyes lit up a little at those words. "You're going to get me something awesome right?"

Atemu reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "You will just have to wait and see on Christmas day."

A pout formed on Ari's face. Esme smiled at the boy and picked him up. He snuggled up against her and laid his head on her shoulder. "It seems to me like someone is still sleepy," She pointed out, before turning back to her children. "It might be smart for you all to head on out before your late."

Yuugi agreed. "I made his lunch already and it's in the fridge. Just warm it up and also make sure he doesn't get into the cookies again."

Esme giggled. "I know Yuugi, so go on." She waved him off and watched him hurry to the car before going into the house to lay Ari back down. He always liked to see his parents leave, but could never stay awake for long.

* * *

After lunch came around, Esme sat out on the porch watching Ari play in the snow, while reading a book Carlisle had recently bought for her. It was a beautiful romance novel about two lovers trying to find their way through life and raise a child that was abandoned to them. She always had a soft spot for any kind of romance novel even if others saw it as cheesy. They always seem to remind her about her past and the things she had to go through before meeting Carlisle.

She smiled at the thought of her husband and looked up to see Ari building a snow man. In a way she wished she had meet Carlisle before almost dying and being turned into a vampire. It would have given her the chance to have a better life and maybe a few children. Do not get her wrong she loved her adopted children, Nessie, and Ari very much, but none of them were her biological children. Having a child of her own that was hers and Carlisle's was like a dream that was never going to come true. However she did have a wonderful family and husband so she had no reason to complain and let people think she had a horrible life, because that isn't the case.

Ari laughed as his snowman fell over on top of him. He brushed himself off and tried to figure out something else. He wasn't tall so it was hard for him to build the snowman. Last time he built one he had his parents to help him so they made it really tall. This time they weren't with him and he wanted to try and build a tall one by himself.

If anyone saw Ari they would think he had crazy parents for letting him run around in shorts and a white tank top with no shoes on. He didn't even have a coat on, but even though Ari was only half human he wasn't affected by the changes in weather. Hot or cold everything felt the same.

He looked toward Esme who had started to read her book again. There was his grandmother to help him out, but she looked like she was enjoying her book. "Grandma, do we have a ladder?"

Esme nodded. "Why do you need it?"

Ari pointed at the fallen snowman. "I want to build a snowman for papa and daddy. It will be a surprise, but I'm not tall enough to make it."

"I could help you…" Esme offered as she sat her book aside and stood up.

Ari shook his head. "I want to make it myself."

Esme smiled at him. "Alright, you stay here and I will be back with the ladder." She disappeared inside for a moment, before returning not but two seconds later. In her hands was a small step ladder that would be just enough to help the little boy.

As she stepped off the porch she froze when she heard and smelled something. Quickly looking around Esme tried to find the source, because she knew the scent of her family and this was not them. It did not smell like a werewolf either. She couldn't even say it smelled like an animal or human either.

The only other explanation was the other vampire they were hunting still.

Ari looked at his grandmother confused as she stood by the porch. "Grandma…" He never got to ask her what was wrong, before he was picked up off the ground and into someone's arms.

Esme turned to Ari when she heard him cry out and saw him being picked up by a blurred figure, before they disappeared into the forest. Three more blurs ran behind them, so Esme dropped the ladder and gave chase. There was no way she was letting them take her grandson!

* * *

Yuugi had run all the way home from Port Angeles after Bella got the phone call of his son being kidnapped by four unknown individuals. Atemu along with his brothers and sisters were right behind him they all forgetting their vehicles since it was faster to run. As they arrived home it was quiet and the front door was wide open.

All of them carefully stepped into the house and found Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room. Esme had some serve cuts along her arms and chest. One of her arms was even twisted the wrong way. Blood was all over her clothes.

They all watched as Carlisle tended to his wife's wounds which were already starting to heal up, he just had to make sure her arm did not heal the wrong way. The only person who could have done this to a vampire was another stronger vampire. It was easy to tell they had a newborn vampire on their hands.

Esme looked up at Yuugi and tears quickly filled her eyes. "Yuugi I am so sorry. He was there one minute and the next they took him. I tried to stop them, but they over powered me."

Yuugi was quiet as he stood there not looking anyone in the face. He had hoped the phone call was not true and that everything that was happening was all a sick nightmare that was messing with his mind. However from the looks of Esme and after hearing himself what she had to say it made everything all the more real.

Atemu pulled Yuugi to him and wrapped his arms tightly so his lover wouldn't be able to escape. It was only a matter of moments before he would lose it and try and go after the vampires who took their son.

Yuugi turned and buried his head into the crook of Atemu's neck, before letting lose the tears and this inhuman wail. "Why?" He started pounding his fist on Atemu's chest completely pissed off.

Atemu took each blow before grabbing Yuugi's wrist to keep him from hitting him anymore. He looked toward Esme, who avoided looking at him. "How many were there?"

"I was attacked by three of them and there was a fourth one that had ran off with Ari."

"Why did they take my baby?" Yuugi cried out trying to make sense of it all.

Carlisle sighed. "I have a feeling they thought he was a human." It was the only explanation in his eyes since Ari did smell like a human.

Bella looked toward her father-in-law. "We have to do something. We can't just sit around and let them hurt Ari."

Marik stepped up and put his hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Bakura and I will go see what we can find. If we get a trail we'll come and let you know."

Atemu nodded to them before Marik and Bakura disappeared out the door. He then looked down at the upset Yuugi in his arms. "Don't worry sweetheart. Marik is the best tracker out there. We will find our son and make those who have him pay dearly for what they have done."

It was a promise Atemu intended to see out no matter what. The vampires who dared take his son were going to regret the day they even became vampires.

* * *

Sakura: I feel kind of bad leaving it at another cliffy like this, but I want the next chapter to be all about getting Ari back and making the ones who have him pay dearly. Next chapter is going to be a fun one to write, so early warning it will contain lots of violence. It is never wise to take a vampire's child away from him.

Oh and a few more things… In my story vampires do bleed but heal up quickly within a few hours after being hurt. They are not like the twilight characters from the movie where there is no blood and they fall to pieces like stone statues.

Also I don't remember if I already mentioned this, but Marik is the number one tracker out there. There are other trackers, but Marik is the best because he was the first vampire tracker to be born. Bakura's powers will come up later in this story, just thought I let people know he has a power.

Yumi: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Note (Happy Friday 13th)**

**Sakura:** Long story short no more school for four months. I'm sure most of you know of this already because of reading Vampire City and Truth or Dare, so I won't bored you all again. If you haven't you can message me or check out my profile.

**Yumi**: Last time if anyone forgot. Ari was kidnapped and basely that is it or at least that was the important part Sakura left us at.

* * *

Ari looked around his surroundings as he was dumped on the ground after the long run he was forced through. They were in some sort of clearing with a cave in front of them. By the looks of the fallen trees around the clearing Ari could guess that these people had recently made camp there.

Also by the scent he was picking up Ari could tell they weren't far from the werewolf village. It would explain how they were getting out of the village so quickly and then hiding.

The three who had attacked Esme stood off to the side, while the one who had carried him moved around to stand in front of him.

Ari looked up at the man, who had short messy brown hair and red eyes. His clothes were torn in many places from the holes in his jeans to the rips in his blue shirt. The guy smiled at him and reached down to make Ari stand by pulling his hair.

Ari cried out and tried to get the man to let go of him.

"Aw does that hurt the little baby?" He laughed before pulling a little harder.

Ari growled and stomped on the guy's foot with as much strength as he could. Surprisely the guy let go and glared at Ari.

"It would seem we picked a fighter."

"Just wait until my daddy and papa come. My daddy is going to kick your ass for kidnapping me!" Ari yelled out bravely. There was no way these people were going to mess with him.

One of the other guys off to the side laughed. "Did you hear that? His daddy's coming to save him. Oh I'm so scared." He faked being scared making the others laugh.

Ari pouted and crossed his arms. "I would be scared if I was you. My daddy and papa are vampires!"

The only girl in the group walked forward and patted Ari's head. "He is just so cute too bad we have to drink him dry."

"Wait…" The only guy left in the group who hadn't spoken spoke up. "There was that vampire who chased after us when we took him. There is a chance his telling the truth and we just stole a vampire's kid."

The guy who had carried Ari rolled his eyes. "Please I bet we were just stealing her meal. If she had wanted the little boy so badly she would have bitten him already."

Ari was starting to get mad that these people didn't believe him. With a growl much like an animal Ari lunged at the guy and bit hard into his arm quickly drawing blood.

The guy freaked and threw Ari off of him. Ari had blood running down his chin and this cruel vicious look in his eyes very much like Atemu's look.

The girl backed off and looked to the guy's bleeding arm. "Dude that is one serious bite… This is no ordinary kid we stole for a meal."

"I think I see that!" The guy snapped at her while nursing his bleeding arm. "Get the little brat into the cave and hold him down. We'll think of something to do with him later."

Sadly with it being three against one, Ari didn't stand a chance still being only a two year old and half human. The three were quick to overpower him and drag him into the cave.

* * *

No one in the Cullen family could rest that night while Bakura and Marik were out searching for the kidnapped Ari. It wasn't that they couldn't it was more of like they wouldn't because Ari was very important member of the family and without him they felt lost.

Yuugi went from crying to yelling randomly at his family to crying again and apologizing. It was taking a worst toll on him than anyone else. Those vampires had his baby and he wanted Ari back now.

When early morning came around the family finally got some good news when Bakura came back saying he caught a scent. He informed them that Marik was staking out a cave they found that the vampires might be using. The cave was currently empty, but they had caught Ari's scent and it was fresh so Ari was still okay but they weren't sure for how long.

As soon as Bakura described the location Nessie pulled out her cell phone. "That cave is but a mile from La Push. I'll tell Jacob and the others to be on look out."

As she made her phone call, Yuugi grabbed Ari's coat and turned to Bakura. "Bakura I want you to led me and Atemu to the cave. I am not waiting any longer to get my baby back."

Bakura looked unsure at first, but from the look Yuugi was giving him he knew he needed to or else end up an even deader vampire than he already was. The three hurried out of the house with the others not too far behind after Nessie finished talking to Jacob. It would have been fine for just Yuugi, Atemu, and Bakura to go, but no one had any clue how many rouge vampires there really were out there. The family needed to stand together in case things got out of hand so they could also protect La Push if need be.

* * *

Ari stood on a rock not but one foot from the border to La Push. He looked behind him to see the brown hair guy standing too close for comfort. The little boy was tired and wanted to go home. After they realized Ari was a vampire too, they decided to force him to join their group and help them get food. They were finding it hard to get into La Push given the werewolves were on alert now, so they decided to use Ari as bait given Ari smelled more human than vampire.

The little one sighed and rubbed his left eye. He had stayed up all night to make sure nothing happened while he was asleep, but he was about ready to pass out. "I want to go home!"

The brown hair one gave him a small push toward the creek he would need to pass to get in La Push. It worked as the border between vampires and werewolves. "If you get in there and get us some food we will think about letting you go." As he said this Ari knew that they had no intention of letting him go.

Ari growled at them before jumping over the creek and landing in another pair of arms. He looked up shocked to see Jacob smiling at him.

"Hey buddy, your parents have missed you." Jacob said with a grin. On either side of him were two huge bear size wolves. One a dark brown with some black mixed in and the other a dirty blond with some gray.

The vampires hissed at the werewolves, but the werewolves were unfazed by the weak attempt of a scare.

Jacob smirked at the vampires. "You know vampires aren't the only ones who dislike having their children taken from them. Werewolves have a nasty temper when someone messes with their family."

Two more wolves joined the group one a dark gray black stood beside the brown hair wolf and another a dark auburn color black wolf stood beside the blond wolf.

It was then the vampires started to fear for their own lives, so they were quick to hurry off. They could of stay and fought, but somehow with the look in the werewolves eyes it would have been a losing battle.

Ari smiled and stuck his tongue out at the fleeing vampires. "I told them they would be sorry."

Jacob chuckled and gave Ari a piggy back ride toward where he could smell Nessie and the rest of the Cullens. "Let's get you home little man before your parents throw an even bigger fit."

Ari agreed and snuggled into Jacob's back. He was glad to be with familiar people again, but most of all he was happy to be going home to his parents.

* * *

The four rouge vampires arrived back at the hide-out having no idea that they were falling into a trap. As soon as they stopped running and were standing in the clearing the whole Cullen family surrounded them minus Yuugi.

It took all Atemu will power not to kill the vampires right then and there.

Carlisle stepped forward and looked at them. He could tell they were a rouge team by their clothing and how they had been living. "You seem to have caused a lot of trouble for me and my family." He stated to them.

All four remain silent and kept their distance from everyone surrounding them.

"Where is my son?" Atemu hissed out at them ready to strike at any moment.

Carlisle gave him a look telling him to stay calm before turning back. "As you can tell you have kidnapped a little boy that belongs to our family."

"Yeah and so what of it..!" The brown hair vampire shouted. "As you can see we ain't' got your kid."

"That's because we have him." Jacob and his pack walked out from behind some trees.

Ari smiled and waved at his daddy. "Hey daddy, look who saved me!" He jumped down from Jacob's pack and ran into his father's arms.

Atemu hugged his son tightly promising never to let him go again. "I was so worried about you."

The little boy hugged his father back and snuggled against him. "I was brave for daddy because I knew you would come for me."

The family moved from surrounding the vampires to surrounding Atemu and Ari making sure to keep them safe.

Just as the vampires thought they were in the clear and could leave a blurred figure raced behind the only girl vampire and grabbed her by the neck with his bare hand. The girl froze where she was not sure who was behind her or what they would do to her.

A flash went through Yuugi's eyes and the girl dropped down in pain. Yuugi stepped over her body and faced the other three. "I promise you after I get through with you; you will wish you had never been born." He said with a grin that was way too creepy for Yugi.

Atemu handed Ari over to Nessie. "I want you to go straight home with him." He told her also wrapping Ari's coat around him that Yuugi had left with him.

Nessie nodded and left knowing pretty much what was going to happen and knew Ari didn't need to see it.

Yuugi walked toward the three boys in front of them even as they kept backing up. "I wouldn't even think about running, because there is no way I will let you escape." He leaped for the nearest one and wrapped both hands around his neck.

The guy screamed out before he too dropped down in pain. The other two grew more worried as Yuugi turned on them.

* * *

Within a minute all four used to be vampires were huddled together scared out of their minds as they realized they were no longer vampires. Yuugi chuckled as he looked down on them from their spot on the ground.

"You're not so tough now that I bought you back to life." He looked behind him to where his family was and motioned Atemu to come over. "I think it's time we finish them off."

Atemu grinned at his family. "We can take it from here." He walked over to Yuugi's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "This is going to be fun don't you think sweet heart."

The Cullen family left with no words said, because no matter what they knew Yuugi was not going to be happy until he got revenge on the ones who took his son. Jacob and the wolves were next to leave pretending they saw nothing seeing as the humans used to be vampires and they did deserve some kind of punishment.

Once the clearing was clear of all witness, Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "I think the shadows would like to come out and play?"

Atemu smirked. "I do believe you are right." As he spoke the dark tar black shadows snaked their way up Atemu's leg before lashing out. No screams from the victims would be heard even by a vampire from far away when the shadows were done.

The four were left on the forest floor with multiple cuts surrounding their body and the most fatal ones were from the missing limps or the decapitated heads.

When the job was done, Yuugi turned and hid his face in Atemu's shirt. As much as he wanted to personal bite and suck them dry, he had promised himself long ago to never drink straight from a human bad or good. The blood lust was not a welcoming pleasant feeling that most vampires would think would be.

Atemu picked his husband up bridal style and flee the scene. He would leave the bodies for animals to eat on if they so wished, but there was no way he would give those people a burial.

Truthfully Atemu was not for getting revenge on the ones who kidnapped his son, but after Yuugi turned them human they were a threat to their family because they knew of vampires. He wasn't worried about the now dead humans telling other humans, but if 'they' got word four humans knew of vampires living in Forks they would want to step in and see what was going on. Atemu refused to let his husband and son met the Volturi.

* * *

That night everyone was able to rest better. Most of the family minus Carlisle and Esme left to go out on the town to celebrity a job well done. Yuugi and Atemu retired to their room early and hung out with their son. They played games with him, before the little boy finally fall out on his parent's bed.

Yuugi lay beside his son running his fingers through his son's hair as the little boy dreamed peacefully.

Atemu still sat in the floor in front of their TV playing a video game he had already beaten many times. He was trying to beat it again but on a hard level.

"How many more times do you need to kick the boss's ass before he dies…," Yuugi commented as he watched Atemu fight one of the many bosses and it was taking forever for him to die.

Atemu hit a few more buttons, before the creature/human thing died. "When I played on easy and medium levels it took no time, but I'm working on hard now so I can't just shoot it one time for it to die."

Yuugi sighed. "You and your video games…" He looked down at Ari with a smile and kissed his forehead.

Atemu smiled at the site and saved his game before joining Yuugi. The two of them worked their way under the covers and making sure Ari was comfortable lying beside them. Atemu lay with Yugi's back to him and Ari snuggled against Yugi's chest.

The used to be pharaoh wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him along his neck. There was nothing in the world more important than his family. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah and you know I love you." Yuugi said turning just enough to look at his husband over his shoulder. "Is something on your mind that makes you doubt that?"

Atemu shook his head. "I guess I've just been thinking a lot about how lucky I am to have this family. I didn't have any of this back when I was pharaoh. My life has changed so much and the fear I felt when Ari was gone reminded me of the time I almost lost you."

Yuugi moved just enough so he could lean back and kiss Atemu without disturbing Ari. They shared a good long two minute kiss, before Yuugi broke it with a smile on his face. "The fear you had showed you care about this family. Ari is our pride and joy. It would kill this family to lose him. He has so much to live for and I love watching him grow each and every day."

"I just never knew the fear parents go through when a child goes missing." Atemu shivered at the thought of his son being taken again. "I don't ever want to go through that again."

"If I have anything to say about it, it will never happen again." Yuugi promised as he looked back toward his son. "Ari is a strong willed boy who can stand on his own, but until I'm sure no other vampires are going to try and take him he is not leaving my sight."

Atemu reached over Yuugi and brushed his son's bangs out of his eyes. "It's doesn't help that he smells like a human. Those vampires were really brave to come into our territory and take him when the scent of vampires is all over the place."

Yuugi agreed. "We'll just have to keep a better watch on things and cover up Ari's smell by standing around him more."

Atemu chuckled at that. "He probably won't like being follow twenty four seven by papa."

"Well he'll just have to get used to it until he starts school. He doesn't need to see papa's mean side."

"Oh boy believe me daddy doesn't like papa's mean side either."

The two laughed quietly together before they settled down to watch their son sleep.

The worry was over for the family for the time being, however they didn't know of the troubles that would be coming their way in due time.

* * *

**Sakura**: Well the fight scene didn't turn out like I planned, but I was never good with fights. So basely Ari is back home with his family safe and sound. Oh and I would like to clear up one little thing before I get asked about it.

Alright I know the vampires and werewolves have a treaty going on about not killing humans. When Yuugi turned those vampires back human, they don't count as humans. They used to be vampires and it wasn't good for them to live after finding out about vampires. Even if no one would have believed them but you never know what I do in my stories. So what I'm trying to say it that Jacob and his pack don't count those humans as humans and the treaty was not broken.

**Yumi**: Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Time to start some more romance!

**Yumi: **Oh boy… No telling what you have planned for them…

**Sakura: **It's nothing bad so get over it… Time to start chapter 7!

* * *

A few months had passed since the incident with Ari's kidnapping. It took a few weeks to get Ari settled down after the scare he had, but the little boy was doing well.

It was currently the middle of March and spring break for the Cullen children. At the moment Nessie and the now three year old Ari were down at La Push that day enjoying the spring weather. Yuugi and all the girls in the family were in town on a shopping trip and having the weekly girls' day out. Carlisle was at work, while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had disappeared early in the day to go do something no one knew what…

Atemu was laid back in a lawn chair in a pair of tan shorts and no shirt relaxing in the warm sun light. It wasn't like Atemu could tell hot from cold anymore, but he had the habit of laying in the sun on a nice day. The house was empty and quiet so it was the perfect time to relax. A book lay forgotten on Atemu's lap as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

However the peace was soon disturbed by a certain white hair vampire who was supposed to be off with his partner in crime in the woods hanging out or something. Bakura lifted Atemu's sunglasses off his eyes and grinned at him. "Sleeping is a lost cause you know that right?"

Atemu opened his eyes to glare at Bakura while taking his sun glasses back. "Excuse me but you are blocking my sun." He said as he slipped the glasses back on.

Bakura rolled his eyes and placed a chair next to Atemu that he grabbed from the porch. "So could we talk for a minute?" He asked as he sat down.

"It depends on what it is about."

"I'll only talk if you will be serious with me."

Atemu lowered his glasses to look at Bakura. "I am the serious one. You on the other hand are a different story."

"Come on Atemu! I really need to talk to someone about this." Bakura whined. He looked like a little kid with the pout on his face.

Atemu chuckled and agreed. "Fine what's on your mind?"

"Dating…"

The crimson eyed vampire raised an eyebrow. "Dating? What in the world bought this on?"

Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Ryou from our class. I can't get him off my mind and it's not just because he smells so good I could drink his blood." Just the thought of biting Ryou's neck could send a shiver down his spine.

Atemu sat up more and gave Bakura his full attention. "You aren't thinking about biting him are you? We do have that contract with the werewolves and there is no way I am letting you mess up our living arrangements."

Bakura shook his head. "No I have no intentions of biting him, but I want to ask him out…" He finally confessed. "I've been trying to get his attention, but he keeps pushing me away."

"That may be because of all the pranks you pull. "Atemu pointed out remembering all the pranks Bakura and Marik had pulled on the teachers and students. "I'm surprised the school is still standing with everything you two have done."

"That fire in the science lab was not our fault. We just wanted to stink bomb the place."

Atemu gave him a look that told Bakura he thought otherwise, but then let it go to get back at the subject at hand. "So why don't you ask him out when we get back to school?"

"I wish it were that easy." Bakura explained. "Ryou is so adorable and sweet and I just don't think he would want to date a guy like me."

"You won't know until you try."

Bakura glared at him. "Then if it's so easy, how did you get Yuugi to go out with you?"

Atemu grinned at him. "I kissed him and we went from there."

"Seriously…" Bakura exclaimed. "You kissed him and that was it."

Atemu shrugged. "What can I say? We both fell for each other at first site. It never really mattered how we got together I just knew I wanted Yuugi by my side forever."

Bakura sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I wish it were that easy with me."

Atemu smiled at Bakura and patted his shoulder. "Listen when we get back to school, go to him and ask him. Be serious so he knows you aren't messing around with his feelings. He might like you back and want to date you. Plus if it helps get him to be alone with you so you won't be so nervous. I know Malik hangs around him all the time and if Malik has anything to say about it you will not be anywhere near Ryou."

"Thanks I might get Marik to help me out with that. I know he likes Malik and I'm sure he would love to be alone with him."

"One more question…" Atemu said with something else on his mind. "Why did you want my advice?"

Bakura rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've never been on a date before and Ryou's the first person to ever make me want to."

Atemu smiled at his friend. "I'm sure things will work out fine for you. It's good someone has caught your attention."

"I can't believe it took me forever just to get the courage to come talk to you." Bakura stated with a laugh.

"What scared I would bite?"

Bakura shook his head. "No it's just… now don't take this the wrong way… but me and Marik look up to you kind of like an older brother. You were the one who made us what we are." He explained to him, before chuckling. "I say older brother but Marik makes the joke to me that you are our dad."

Atemu glared at Bakura. "There ain't no way I would claim either of you as my children."

Bakura laughed at that and it wasn't long before Atemu joined him.

* * *

It was the day before school started back up from spring break that Atemu found himself cleaning up Ari's room. The boy liked to make messes and sadly it also included drawing on the wall. So Atemu was cleaning not only the floor but the walls as well. Yugi liked to treat Ari as his little prince so the boy was spoiled enough at the moment to not want to clean his own room.

Atemu knew that before the boy started school he would have to teach him to pick up after himself.

It was as he was dusting the book shelf and the books that Marik found him. Marik walked right into the room not saying a word and sat on Ari's little bed.

Atemu looked over his shoulder at him. "Can I help you?"

Marik shrugged and pretended to admire his nails. "I don't know maybe… or maybe not…"

Atemu turned and put his hands on his hips. "Marik…"

Marik chuckled. "I'm just messing with you."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yeah…" Marik replied, and then looked a little nervous. "I need help."

"With…?"

Marik sighed and crossed his arms. "I need ideas on where to take someone on a date."

Atemu rolled his eyes and started picking up Ari's toys. "I'm guessing Bakura told you I helped him?"

"Sure did, but I have no problem with asking Malik out I just need to know where to take him." Marik grabbed a random pad of paper and pen from Ari's desk. "So give me all the details of your date with Yuugi."

"I took Yuugi to the movies end of story."

Marik gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

Atemu sighed and took a seat on the floor. "Long story short we went to the movies, started making out by my car, then I tried biting Yuugi's stalker's head off."

"Yuugi had a stalker?"

"Yeah some guy Yuugi went to school with when he was human thought Yuugi belong to him and kept messing with him. He was also the guy I told you about that Victoria changed and tried to kill Yuugi until I turned Yuugi to save him." Atemu waved his hand dismissal like it was nothing.

Marik wrote everything down word for word. "So I should try a movie then try and bit someone's head off."

"Seriously Marik…?" Atemu reached over and took the pad away from him. "You need to find out what Malik likes before you take him somewhere. Listen, have lunch with him when we get back to school get to know him then ask him out and take him somewhere he would like."

"But that is so plain…" Marik whined.

"But it might get you a date…" Atemu whined back then he chuckled. "And get you and Bakura out of the house. I'm so glad you two want to date. It's about time the two of you found someone."

"Bakura is all lovely dovey trying to plan his date with Ryou. There is no way I was going to ask him for advice on dating." Marik said before standing up to get ready to leave.

At the last minute Atemu thought of something. "Oh and don't pull a prank to get Malik's attention to ask him out. I think that might be a turn off for him."

Marik sighed. "You take the fun out of everything." He complained on his way out of the room.

Atemu laughed before getting back to work on the messy room.

* * *

When Monday rolled around things went smoothly for the most part. No real work, since the teachers knew the students wouldn't be able to concentrate given they just got back from vacation. Most were sleeping at their desk from staying up too late.

It rolled around to lunch time and it was big moment for Bakura. He sat at the table with his new family, but kept looking over at the table Malik and Ryou were sitting at.

Atemu who was beside Bakura nudged him in the side trying to get him to move. Bakura sighed and stood up motioning for Marik to follow. Together the two walked over to Malik and Ryou's table getting a few strange looks from others in the cafeteria.

* * *

Ryou and Malik had been laughing over something Malik said and eating their lunch, when Ryou felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Bakura with a grin on his face.

"Hi…"

Ryou gave a confused look but replied back with a small, "Hi back." He turned to Malik who just shrugged.

Bakura took a deep breath before saying what he knew he needed to do. "Listen, can we speak alone for a moment?"

Malik glared at him. "Whatever you have to say to him can be said in front of me."

Bakura returned his own glare. "Well I have something to ask him that doesn't involve you."

Ryou rubbed his forehead knowing a fight would break out. "Malik can you go get me a refill?"

Malik looked at Ryou's full glass of soda and raised an eyebrow. "But…"

"Go!"

Malik growled but got up and left. He knew when Ryou was serious and it was best not to get on his bad side. Ryou could be a little scary when pushed to his limit.

Marik grinned and quickly followed Malik, much to the small teen's annoyance.

Ryou giggled as Marik followed Malik like a lost puppy and started to bug him and poke him in the shoulder. Bakura rolled his eyes and took a seat across from Ryou.

"So…" Ryou began to get the conversation going. "What did you want to talk about?"

Bakura rolled words around in his head about what to say to Ryou, but decided to be blunt. "Would you give me a chance and go out with me?"

Ryou was taken by surprise and his face showed it. "You want to go out with me?"

Bakura nodded praying the whole time in his head that Ryou said yes.

"I didn't think you had any interest in someone like me…" Ryou truthfully had never been asked out before so this was a first. Most of the guys Ryou liked were either taken or straight. "What so special about me..?"

Bakura just felt like confessing everything that he loved about Ryou, but it wasn't his style. "You interest me. Every time I try and stop thinking about you, I find that I can't."

Ryou blushed. "I'll admit I find you attractive, but I don't know…"

"Please…" Bakura reached out and took Ryou's hand making the poor boy blush even more. "Just one date and if you have a horrible time I won't ask again."

Ryou looked toward where Malik was but saw him talking with Marik. He turned back to Bakura and sighed. "Sure I'll go out with you."

Bakura's un-beating would have been going crazy at that moment to the point of having a heart attack. "I'll call you with all the details Friday. Does Saturday sound good for a date?"

Ryou nodded. "Let me give you my number." He reached into his notebook beside him and wrote down his number, before tearing it out and giving it to Bakura. "If you want to call and talk anytime, just call before ten because I go to bed around then on week days."

Bakura agreed. "I'll put the number in my phone." He kissed the hand he was holding before standing up to leave. "See ya around."

Ryou blushed and watched as Bakura went over and dragged Marik away from Malik. Malik soon joined Ryou again and stared at his red face.

"What happened to you?" Malik questioned.

"Bakura asked me out and I said yes."

Malik's jaw dropped. "Seriously with that crazy guy..?" He exclaimed, and then turned his voice down when people started to stare. "I mean come on you can do better."

Ryou pouted and crossed his arms. "He is the first guy to have the guts to ask me out. I want to give him a chance. Besides…" He grinned at Malik. "I saw you getting cozy over there with Marik."

Malik blushed and glared right back. "The guy pinched by butt! We were far from being cozy."

"I can tell Marik likes you, why don't you go on a date with him…" An idea hit Ryou at that moment and he smiled. "Ask Marik to go out with you and we can double date that way you can keep an eye on Bakura like I know you want to and you may be able to see a different side to Marik."

Malik crossed his arms and shook his head. "There is no way."

Ryou sighed and got up to go to Bakura's table where he and his family were sitting. Malik watched as he talked with Marik and saw Marik's eyes lit up and nod his head, before Ryou came back to their table.

"What was that about?"

Ryou put on his sweet smile. "Marik has agreed to go out with you this Saturday with me and Bakura."

Marik stood up from the table across the cafeteria and waved at Malik. "See ya Saturday kitten!"

Atemu and the others lowered their heads in embarrassment while Malik started hitting his head against the table wishing this was a nightmare. Ryou knew just the way to ruin his life.

Ryou just kept a smile on his face and continued to eat his food. He knew Malik would have a great time with Marik, but just chose to deny his feelings.

* * *

As soon as Bakura and Marik got home that afternoon they took over the dining room table with dating magazines from a new stand in town after school and were scanning through all of them quickly. Yuugi had tried to give Ari his afternoon snack at the table, but the table was covered in the magazines. When Yuugi tried to move some out of the way, he got snapped at by the two.

"Good grief, I didn't think going on one date would be this bad for you two." Yuugi stated as he led Ari into the living room to eat.

Bakura showed Marik an article he was reading. "This one girl says the best date ends with a walk on the beach."

Marik shook his head. "Won't work, being banned from La Push and all…"

Bakura agreed. "Good point didn't think of that."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Marik showed Bakura an article. "This says the best date would be taking your date to a chick flick."

They thought it over before disgusted looks came to their faces and they threw the magazine on the floor. A sigh escaped their lips as they rested their heads on the table.

"This is harder than I thought." Bakura commented.

"No kidding…" Marik agreed. "We need help…"

A light bulb went off above both their heads and one name left their lips. "Atemu..!" They shouted.

Atemu who had been outside playing basketball with his brothers and father missed his shot and cringed at hearing his name. "Great what do they want…?"

His father and brothers started to laugh at him and his poor misfortune. Although in Atemu's head he was thinking of ways to get back at them as he headed inside to deal with the two psychos he had as friends.

* * *

**Sakura**: I think Bakura and Marik were major OC in this, but I think they needed a more playful side to them instead of the 'I'm going to kill everyone' way they are.

**Yumi**: I feel for Malik and Ryou… I could never go out with two crazy people

**Sakura**: Love is crazy sometimes… Anyway next chapter is the big double date between the Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping couple. I'm going to need help from the fans of these pairing to come up with the date. Just give me some things they could do and whoever I pick will have the chapter dedicated to them and credit for the idea.

**Yumi**: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Time for the dates! I would like to thank s2teennovliest for helping me out with some ideas for the dates.

**Yumi:** I'm looking forward to the ending of this chapter…

**Sakura**: Ssshhh! You'll give it away!

**Yumi**: (rolls eyes) Enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

Before long Saturday afternoon rolled around and Bakura and Marik were getting ready for their double date with Ryou and Malik. During the week before the big day the two had been spending every lunch with their crushes to get to know them a bit more. After learning some things about the two, Bakura was able to come up with the perfect date after he bugged Atemu to help him plan it. Marik decided not to deal with all the planning and said he would just come along for the ride. Malik seem to like everything Ryou did, so Marik was sure anything Bakura planned that Ryou liked, Malik would like it too.

Yuugi had to keep himself from laughing as Bakura and Marik fought over the mirror in the living room to check to make sure they looked good. Both were showered and dress in their best clothes that they made Yuugi pick out. Ari hid behind Yuugi starring at the two like they were crazy.

"What is wrong with them?" The little boy questioned.

"Nothing sweetheart," Yuugi replied as he patted his son on the head. "Bakura and Marik are just being silly."

Atemu joined his husband and son and sighed at the two idiots. "I'll be happy when the date is over with."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and went over to help Bakura with his crimson tie. Bakura was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of converse. He wore a black button down shirt and a crimson tie a little loosened to make himself look cool.

Marik was dressed in a pair of tan pants with a pair of black boots. He had on a black tank top and a purple vest with a gold choker around his neck.

Atemu approached the two after Yuugi was done and fixed them with a serious look. "I've got some rules I need the two of you to follow while on this date. Rule number one…" He began by holding up a finger to count the rules on. "There will be no biting your dates… Rule number two there will be no telling of what you are or even hinting at it… Ruler number three there will be no pranking your dates or pulling any pranks to show off… Rule number four…"

Before Atemu could say any more Yuugi put a hand over Atemu's mouth. "Listen guys just go out and have fun, but be considerate of Ryou and Malik."

Bakura grinned and grabbed the car keys off the hook by the door. "Thanks and don't wait up for us tonight. We might be out late." With that being said the two left without another word.

Atemu removed Yuugi's hand and looked toward his husband. "Did he just leave with my car keys?"

"Yes…" Yuugi replied with a smile. "They needed a vehicle and they don't have one yet."

Nessie came down the stairs at that point and picked up Ari. "Hey little fella wanna go pay Jacob a visit."

"You bet!"

Yuugi look behind him with a confused look on his face. "Ari, I thought we were going to have a movie night?"

Ari smiled at his papa. "Daddy said you had to go somewhere with him and that I could go with Nessie to La Push."

Atemu grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I kind of wanted us to have a date night Yuugi and I wanted it to be a surprise." He headed toward the door practically dragging Yuugi along and grabbed a duffle bag by the door. "Make sure to have Ari back by nine tonight Nessie… oh and I'm borrow Bella's truck!" He shouted over his shoulder grabbing Bella's truck key and leaving the house without another word.

Ari looked up at his cousin. "Daddy sure was in a hurry."

Nessie grinned at the little one and tickled his stomach. "It's nothing to worry about little guy." She quickly left a note for her parents, before grabbing her keys and leaving not long after Yuugi and Atemu.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Yuugi hissed at his husband from behind the menu he was holding. "I thought we were going on a date!"

Atemu put his menu down and put a finger to his lips. "Will you be quiet? You are going to give us away..!"

Yuugi sighed and looked back at his menu. The two were sitting at a table in the arcade/pizza place Bakura and Marik had bought their dates. Bakura and Marik were currently across the room with their dates in the arcade area playing games with Ryou and Malik, while they waited on their pizza to get ready.

When Atemu said date, Yuugi thought Atemu was going to take him to a nice restaurant where they could have some alone time. However instead they were in disguise spying on Bakura and Marik. In the duffle bag Atemu had bought with them had been some outfits to hide who they really were. Yuugi was forced into a light blue sun dress that belonged to Nessie with a straw sun hat to make his hair lay down. His hair was a giveaway given its color, but Atemu figured Bakura and Marik wouldn't figure it out. Atemu was dressed in a white button down shirt with some blue jeans and a white baseball cap which he hid his hair underneath. That was a challenge in itself, but Atemu managed to make it work.

To anyone else in the place Atemu and Yuugi looked like a cute couple on a date. Atemu was hoping that is what it also looked like to Bakura and Marik.

"I thought you trusted the two of them!"

"I do trust them, but what I don't trust is them being on dates with humans." Atemu replied back as he stare across the room from over the top of his menu.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Listen Atemu, they are perfect fine around humans. I wish you would give them more credit."

"Don't you recall our first date?" Atemu questioned.

Yuugi glared at him. "That only happened because you were over possessive. As far as I have seen Ryou and Malik don't have stalkers after them. Bakura and Marik also don't seem like the jealous type."

"I was not over possessive or jealous!"

"Keep telling yourself that Atemu. As for me I'm going to go order our pizza. If we have to stay here any longer I'm at least going to pretend that I'm enjoying myself."

Yuugi left without another word or Atemu even trying to stop him.

* * *

Bakura laughed as Marik got his butt kick by Malik at a gun game. "Dude you suck at this game!" He announced through his laughter.

Marik glared at Bakura and tried to take a swing at him. Bakura ducked in time and hid behind Ryou.

"Alright you two…" Ryou scowled. "No fighting while on this date. I would at least like to eat before they try and kick us out." It seem Ryou had already grown attracted to the two maniacs given he was acting like a mother to them.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders and hugged him close. "I was being a good boy."

Malik glared at Bakura, but once he saw the smile on Ryou's face, he relaxed and turned to Marik. "Hey wanna see if I can kick your ass again?"

Marik turned to Malik and quickly agreed. "Oh you're going down this time!"

As the two got drawn into another game, Bakura pulled Ryou off to some of the other games they had in the arcade. Bakura found a claw machine and tried his luck to win a cute rabbit. It was white and fluffy like Ryou's hair so he figured the two would go good together.

Ryou watched him play even though he knew the machine was probably rigged. It was impossible to ever win at any claw machines. However to his surprised after one try, Bakura bent down and pulled the white rabbit out that he was trying to get.

Bakura turned and handed the long ear white fluffy rabbit over to Ryou. "I hope you like it."

A smile lite Ryou's face as he took the stuff animal and hugged it close. He always had a soft spot for any kind of cute stuff animal. "Thank you! He is so adorable!"

Before long their table number was announced so they headed over to the table with Marik and Malik. It was tough for Bakura and Marik but they were able to eat the pizza even if it had no favor at all to them.

A couple tables away Yuugi was trying to force feed Atemu a piece of pizza for dragging him on the spying mission.

* * *

The rest of the evening went rather well for the new couples. They went around the shopping strip after the arcade to check some places out, before they headed to the movie theater to catch a new movie that just came out. As they stood in line, Bakura and Marik started to whisper to each other so Ryou and Malik couldn't hear.

"You know I wonder how long they are going to spy on us..." Bakura stated as he caught a glance behind him at Atemu and Yuugi who were standing behind them but behind two other couples. He had known they were spying on them since the arcade given their disguises weren't very thought out.

Marik chuckled and looked where Bakura was looking. "Probably all night given they followed us into every place we went to."

They kept chuckling and grinning like idiots that Malik had to finally speak up to let them know they were next in line to get tickets. Bakura paid for the tickets while Marik paid for the food once they were inside.

* * *

As the movie started up, Atemu and Yuugi got seats in the back so they wouldn't be seen. Bakura and Marik with their dates were three rows ahead of them near the middle to get a good view. Yuugi yawned and leaned back in his chair. He wished he could have gone to sleep because of how boring the movie was so far. It was supposed to be an action pack thriller, but at the moment it had some lovey dovey crap between the two main characters.

"How long is this movie again?"

Atemu looked at his watch. "We are only ten minutes into the movie and it's a two hour movie."

"You are so going to regret dragging me along." Yuugi threaten as he threw popcorn on the floor from the bucket he bought. It was the only kind of entertainment he was going to have for a whole two hours.

Atemu pretended to stretch and put his arm around Yuugi. "I think it's quite romantic."

Yuugi turned a glare to him. "If you start to even try and make a move on me I will hit you."

Atemu took his arm back and crossed them. When Yuugi was mad it was best to let it go so Yuugi could cool off. He couldn't blame him for being mad, but he just wanted to make sure Bakura and Marik treated their dates to a nice date and they didn't show their vampire sides. He was only worried about his friends and he figured Yuugi wouldn't of mind coming along.

Sadly he was very wrong about that, so for the rest of the movie he got the silence treatment.

* * *

It was until around nine that Bakura and Marik made it home to find Atemu and Yuugi sitting on the couch. Yuugi's feet were in Atemu's lap and Atemu was giving Yuugi a foot-rub.

"How was your night?" Yuugi asked not looking up from his book he was reading.

Bakura crossed his arms and stared at the two. "It went well, but I'm sure you both know since you two decided to spy on us."

Atemu's eyes widen at the statement. "We would do no such thing."

Marik had to laugh at that. "You two are horrible at disguising yourselves well Atemu is anyway since I'm sure he planned it all."

Yuugi nodded. "You got that right and as punishment he is my slave for the week. He will be doing all of my chores along with cooking for Ari and doing my homework along with his." He looked over at Atemu and smiled a sweet smile. "It's that right Atemu?"

Atemu sighed and nodded. "Yes dear…" He whined while continuing the foot-rub.

Bakura and Marik laughed at that and started to head upstairs.

"We'll be in our rooms if you need us." Marik called out before they were gone.

Yuugi closed his book and removed his feet from Atemu's lap. "I'm going to go tuck Ari into bed and then I want you to give me a back rub."

Atemu grinned at that, but Yuugi quickly knew what he was thinking. "Oh and if you try anything I will hit you along with ban you to the couch for a month." Yuugi stated as he stood and shooed Atemu off to their bed room.

After being shot down before even getting to try anything, Atemu mope while moving his butt up the stairs and to their bedroom. It was going to be a long week for him.

* * *

One year later some things changed for the better in the Cullen family. The first major change was how close Bakura and Marik had gotten to Ryou and Malik. The two new couples were going strong after a year and it was amazing how much in love Bakura and Marik were. Atemu was seriously surprised Ryou and Malik hadn't run away screaming after a month of dating.

The second major change was Ari starting pre-school. There was a long talk between Yuugi and the whole family, before Yuugi decided to give schooling a chance for little Ari. The boy was the opposite of the worried Yuugi and was extremely excited to go to school. It took a lot of research to decide the best school for Ari, but it wasn't until Jacob helped out that Yuugi found the perfect school for Ari. La Push had excellent schooling for their people and seeing as the Cullen were now considered part of the Black family, Jacob was able to get Ari into school down there. Ari already knew some of the kids around there from his many visits, so it would be a joy for him.

It also showed a change in the werewolves, since they were letting a vampire child learn on their land. There were not any werewolf children since it normally didn't hit until puberty, but Ari wouldn't be looked at funny if he started to talk about vampires. Most children on the land believed in all supernatural beings.

Some of the other changes were small like Rosalie and Emmett graduating high school again and pretending to go off to college. In real life they were just doing some more traveling to keep up with appears. Nessie was sophomore, while all the others were juniors.

It was currently a month before the end of the school year. However something was off about that day. Before lunch Atemu got a call from Esme and both he and Yuugi skipped out to go home. The rest of the family was somewhat worried, but thought maybe Ari had gotten sick or something. If only that had been the problem…

* * *

When school was done with for the day, the rest of the Cullen children along with Ryou and Malik headed over to the house to see what had happened to Atemu and Yuugi. Bakura and Marik were iffy at first about bringing Ryou and Malik along, but Ryou was like a true mother hen and wanted to make sure his new friends were okay. Malik just came along to make sure Ryou stayed safe. This was the first time the two of them had ever gone over to the Cullen house. Bakura and Marik always came over to one of their houses to hang out or go on dates. It wouldn't be long before they found out the truth of why they were never invited over…

As the group came into the house they found Atemu and Yuugi sitting in the living room with Esme, Nessie, Carlisle, Ari and Jacob. Everyone except Ari looked to be in serious thought.

"Who died?" Bakura asked as a joke to break the silence. However after the death glare Atemu gave him he was sorry he asked.

"What are they doing here?" Yuugi asked hoping not to sound too rude. "I'm not trying to be rude, but now is not the best time."

Ryou stayed close to Bakura and answered sweetly. "We were worried after you two left before lunch. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Atemu shook his head and sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but what we are dealing with doesn't concern you and Malik."

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

The only thing Carlisle had to do was hold up a letter and everyone except Ryou and Malik knew what was going on by the seal on the letter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Marik shouted out. "What have we done to make them want to see us?"

Atemu took the letter from Carlisle and stared at it. "It's not the family they want to talk to. They want to meet me."

Yuugi placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "They are coming in a week to meet Atemu. Atemu is worried it won't be good news."

Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's never good news with those idiots. They think they are so high and mighty when they are nothing but weak cowards making everyone else do their dirty work."

Ryou and Malik looked at each other not having one clue at all about what was going on.

Ari picked the wrong moment to go up to Ryou and put his hand out. "Hi! I'm Ari!" He said cheerfully.

Ryou smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Ryou… You must be the little brother of the family."

Ari shook his head. "No that is my papa and daddy over there." He pointed to Atemu and Yuugi.

The Cullen family's eyes went wide at his statement.

"Ari get over here!" Yuugi scolded.

Ari turned and walked over to his papa. "But I was just trying to make some new friends!" He whined before sitting back at Yuugi's feet.

Ryou looked up at Bakura confused. "That's not possible. There too young to have a child, much less have given birth to him they are both boys!"

"Was he adopted?" Malik asked.

Bakura and Marik looked to their family for help. Atemu stood up and walked over to his friends. He put a hand on Bakura shoulder. "They were bound to find out one day. Let that day be today and get it over with."

Bakura and Marik couldn't help but feel sorry for Atemu more so then worry about Ryou and Malik finding out they were vampires. Atemu look worried and upset for reasons they didn't know.

Before their eyes the Cullen family got up and left the room so it was only Bakura and Marik along with their respective boyfriend. The two had their boyfriends sit down on the couch before both took turns explaining everything. They did not leave one thing out about how they came to be vampires up until the day they moved to Forks and meet them.

To say Ryou and Malik were shocked would be a lie, they were both in disbelief. The things they had learned which was so much that Ryou felt he wouldn't be able to handle knowing this new truth about his boyfriend.

"I can't handle this…" Ryou exclaimed before getting up and running out of the house.

It took Malik a minute before he stood up slower and faced the two. "I'll go talk to him, but it might be a while before we want to talk to either of you." He left without another word after that. He was also to the point and true with his words, but they still hurt Bakura and Marik.

"I think we may have lost them…" Bakura said after they heard Ryou's car pull off.

Marik agreed. "I guess it just wasn't met to be if they can't love us for who we are."

"You know I had a hard time taking things in after I learned the truth about Atemu." Yuugi commented as he stepped into the room. "I took it easier than Ryou and Malik just did, but when I found out my sister was a vampire I almost lost it. All this time she had been alive while I thought I had lost her for good." He approached the two and smiled up at them. "Give them both time to think things over then go and talk to them. This is a big change and it's a secret they will have to carry with them."

When Yuugi left the room again Bakura and Marik vowed to each other they wouldn't give up Ryou and Malik just yet. They would give the two time to come to terms with the truth and then seeing if they wanted to continue a relationship.

* * *

Yumi: You just broke them up!

Sakura: Not completely! They are just taking a break, but don't worry everyone knows me and I do not leave any couple unhappy for long.

Yumi: So what is with the Volturi coming?

Sakura: Everyone will find out next chapter! You will have to wait and see…

Yumi: (sigh) Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Note**

Sakura: Let the battle begin!

Yumi: What battle?

Sakura: Uh… The battle in my head…?

Yumi: I think you need help…

Sakura: Anyway! The poll is closed and the winner is going to be posted at the end of the chapter so please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The week leading up to the impending visit was long and frustrating. Atemu was on his wits end trying to figure out what he did wrong, while Yuugi was trying to figure out why the family was so stressed out. He heard from the family what the Volturi was like, but he didn't see why they should fear them.

The Cullen 'children' continued to go to school since there was no point in missing out, but all wasn't well there either. Ryou and Malik avoided them all as much as they could. In the classroom the two had even stopped coming to class early choosing to wait until the bell rang. If Bakura or Marik tried to talk to them the only thing they got was complete silence before Ryou and Malik would walk away.

Yuugi had already told Bakura and Marik to give the two some time that one day wasn't enough, but they were hardheaded and impatient beyond belief. They weren't giving up by a long shot, but they didn't want to wait forever to get back with their lovers.

It was currently the day before the Volturi were supposed to show up. Alice saw a vision a week ago with the day and time they would show up in Fork. It eased the family a little to know when they were coming, but the tension was still there.

One thing was for certain with Atemu. He did not want his family caught up in the mess that might come from this meeting. He already had it planned in his head for Ari and Nessie to go to La Push and he was trying to form a plan to get Yuugi to go somewhere, but Yuugi was a stubborn one when he wanted to be. Every idea he had was shot down it seemed before it even left his mouth.

"You know they might need protection too?"

Atemu looked up to see Yuugi standing in their bedroom door way.

Yuugi walked forward into the room until he was standing in front of his husband. "I remember you saying something about the Volturi that they like to send out spies. If the Volturi was spying on our family then they would know Bakura and Marik have been dating humans. They might go after Ryou and Malik since they know the truth about us…"

"I didn't even think about that…" Atemu groaned and gripped his hair in his hands. "I hate all this waiting and I still haven't figured out why they want to see me."

Yuugi got up on the bed and moved around so he was sitting behind Atemu. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed his head. "I know you are worrying about your family, but we also have to think about the people of this town. I don't want innocent humans being killed because of us."

"I've already decided to meet them halfway so they won't be anywhere near the town. But you do have a point…" Atemu removed Yuugi's arms and stood up. "I'll go talk with Bakura and Marik. I'm sure they won't mind stalking their ex-lovers."

"I wouldn't say ex yet…" Yugi replied back as Atemu started to walk away. "They haven't completely broken up."

Atemu was out of the room without another word, Yuugi let out a sigh and got off the bed. He decided it would be best to go spend some time with his son, since Ari was leaving in the morning and wouldn't return until things were safe again. "I seriously hope this meeting doesn't turn ugly." Yuugi mumbled to himself as he left the room.

* * *

The evening rolled in leaving the sky beautiful shades of orange and purple as the sun began to set. Ryou watched the sun set from his window as he did homework at his desk. His house was at the perfect location where there were fewer trees, so he had the perfect view of the sun set. He often found himself watching it with his mother on their back pouch, but both his parents had left for a dinner date given his father finally had a day off from his work. His younger sister had left not but an hour ago to a friend's house down the street for a sleep over. This left the house nice and quiet the way Ryou liked it. He loved his family to death, but sometimes he just needed some peace and quiet.

As he was just finishing up some homework, he felt like he was being watched. For a few minutes he tried to ignore the feeling, but it was really getting to him. When he looked behind him he saw no one in his room. However when he looked in front of him he nearly freaked out.

Bakura was hanging upside down outside his window. He grinned at Ryou and waved.

Ryou rolled his eyes but opened the window. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He scolded the vampire, but let him in the room anyway. "You do know I have neighbors and it's not every day I have a vampire hanging outside my window."

Bakura crawled into the room before hopping over to the full size bed. He lay out across it with his arms under his head. "Your neighbors don't know what I am…" He teased. "Besides to them I'm probably some thug teen hanging around with the innocent neighbor boy."

Ryou sighed and continued with his work. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just thought I would drop in. I'm surprised you let me in."

"I wouldn't have if I didn't have neighbors."

Bakura pouted. "Oh come on now Ryou… You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I sure can try."

"Listen I know you're mad that I lied about who I am, but the only thing I lied about was being a vampire." Bakura tried to reason with him. "I know it will take some getting used to but I haven't given up on you."

Ryou sighed, but did not take his eyes off his work. "I just don't think I can handle having a vampire as a boyfriend. Besides vampires are not real…"

It was Bakura's turn to roll his eyes. "I've heard that one too many times. You really should give me some more credit. I may have not told you about me being a vampire, but I not lying when I say I am one." He flashed his fangs. "Do I need to show proof?"

"No, but if you don't tell me why you are really here I'm going to kick you out or call the cops." Ryou growled out. He really didn't want to deal with Bakura at the moment.

Bakura sat up and when Ryou looked at him he couldn't believe how serious Bakura looked.

"Listen Ryou, there are some things happening with my family at the moment and let's just say you are not safe at the moment."

Ryou crossed his arms. "I'm going to need some more explaining than that."

Before Bakura could get another word out, Ryou's phone rang so he picked up his cell and answered it.

"Hello…"

"_Ryou if this freak doesn't get out of my house this minute I'm going to commit murder!"_

Ryou put the phone away from his ear to let Malik finish his rant before putting it back to his ear. "Let me guess Marik just paid you a visit."

"_Yeah he is just lucky my sister isn't home. I want him out of my house, but he won't listen. He keeps saying I'm in danger."_

"Bakura said the same thing too…" Ryou explained. "Can you and Marik come over? I think Bakura and Marik have some more explaining to do."

"_I'll see what I can do, but if Marik pulls something I'm going to stab him."_

There was some noise, before the line went dead. Ryou looked at the phone before putting it aside. "Marik and Malik are on their way over and when they get here you and Marik are going to explain this."

Bakura agreed. "We will, but there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about."

"No I'm not jumping back into a relationship with you." Ryou turned his back on Bakura.

Bakura stood up and moved to stand beside Ryou. "I understand if you want some time, but I want this to work out." After that he left the room to wait in the living room for their two guests.

Ryou gripped his pen and bite his lower lip to keep the tears from falling. He had cried enough tears over Bakura as it is. It was just somewhere deep in his heart he still loved Bakura. So badly he wanted to give the vampire another chance, but with everything that had happened he wasn't sure he could handle it.

As Bakura said it would take more time for him to wrap his mind around who Bakura really is.

* * *

Yuugi stood in the clearing with his husband the next day. Atemu stood with this serious look on his face while firming gripping Yuugi's hand. The time was five minutes before noon and Atemu knew on noon on the dot the Volturi would be in that clearing.

The tension could be cut with a knife as they waited, but they could both rest slightly because their family was safe. Ari and Nessie were in the protection of La Push, Bakura and Marik were protecting Ryou and Malik in town, and the rest of the family had agreed to stay home and wait for the results.

Yuugi squeezed Atemu's hand and looked at his watch. "Two minutes left…"

Atemu nodded. "They will be on time I know it."

Storm clouds began to roll in. It almost seemed like the weather was copying the mood. The setting was perfect for a confrontation. Atemu took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Yuugi before continuing his staring at the other end of the clearing.

As predicted once the time on Yuugi's watch reached noon figures began to emerge from the trees. There were three main cloaked figures with five more figures appearing behind.

For a while it was quiet with a ten foot gap between the two small groups. Yuugi kept a firm grip on his lover not letting his guard down for a minute. There was no telling what was going to happen.

The silence was finally broken when Atemu finally decided to speak up. "What brings you to our territory?" He more or less demanded. He was not going to act scared or intimidated.

"I would watch your tongue Atemu!" One of the three main figures hissed. It was hard to tell who spoke given the cloak's hoods covered their faces.

Atemu growled. "I long ago told you I do not belong to you or follow your rule."

It seemed someone was about to speak up again until the middle figure hand up his hand. "We did not come here to fight." The figure spoke with a gentle voice. He dropped his hood to reveal light pale skin, shoulder length jet black hair, and bright red eyes.

Yuugi wasn't sure what to make of the person, but it seemed he was the main leader of the group before them. He watched as black hair vampire turned to his companion on his right. They spoke a few words, before all eyes were on them again.

"It would seem you have gotten yourself a mate Atemu." The black hair one said with a slight smile. It wasn't one of those nice smiles either, but a creepy one that could send any little kid running.

Atemu nodded. "I have Aro and I can assume Marcus has told you this."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu confused. He knew neither him nor Atemu had said anything to these vampires about being together. Atemu turned a gentle smile to Yuugi and explained, "Marcus can sense relationships without anything being said."

Aro gave a slight bow before staring at the two with his unblinking eyes. "How very rude of us for not introducing ourselves in front of this new born, my name is Aro and I am the leader of our coven known to all as the Volturi." He motioned with his hand to the figure to his right.

The figure took off his hood to reveal pale skin, long jet black hair, and red eyes. He had this gentle but blank look on his face. "I am Marcus one of the co-leaders of this coven."

When Aro motioned to the left, the figure took off his hood to reveal pale skin, long white hair, and red eyes. He had this look of hatred in his eyes as he looked at them. "I am Caius the other co-leader of this coven."

Atemu knew who Aro was going to introduce next and he was not going to let that happen. "That is enough of the introductions. Aro I know you called this meeting, so get to the point."

"There is no need to be rude Atemu." Aro explained with another fake smile. "A little bird told me you had started a family so I had to see if it was true."

Atemu agreed. "I have found my soul mate, but your little bird must have told you something else to bring you all the way from Italy."

"There seems to be a child involved?" Aro questioned. "I had to see for myself if you of all people broke one of the more important rules."

"I can tell you already that you heard wrong." Atemu growled out. "My son was born a vampire."

"Then prove your statement is true…" Caius suggested with a smirk.

Aro held out his hand. "It would be nice to see Yuugi's memories to see if there is truth in your words."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu, who again explained what was going on. "Aro has the power to read memories by touch."

A smirk lit Yuugi's face as he stayed beside Atemu. "It would not be wise to touch people you do not know." He warned with a giggle. "You do not know what powers I could hold."

"Is that a threat?" A female voice spoke up. All eyes turned to the five still cloaked figures. The shortest of the five took off her hood to reveal pale skin, long blond hair, and red eyes. She glared at Yuugi and took steps toward her leaders. Once she stood in front of them she looked Yuugi directly in the eyes.

Yuugi glared right back not understanding what a staring contest was going to do.

Silence passed between everyone before the female's eyes widen. "Why does my power have no effect on you?" She all but demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Yuugi resorted back. This whole meeting was getting ridiculous in his eyes.

Aro placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Jane here can cause illusions of pain in her victims by simply looking into their eyes. However it seems it has no effect on you."

It was Yuugi's turn to smirk. "I take it you want to know my ability?"

"If you would enlighten us…" Aro stated. "We have not seen anyone who can stand up to Jane besides Bella Cullen who also resides in your family."

Yuugi looked to Atemu, who nodded his head. The two wore similar smirks as they looked to the Volturi and Yuugi began to explain. "I have come to realize I have many abilities. One being the ability to feel no pain from others with abilities that could hurt me, I also have found I can bring the dead back to life along with the ability to create life."

A spark of light lit up in Aro's eyes. "Such amazing abilities for one as yourself, I would enjoy to see them for myself."

Yuugi chuckled. "I do not think that would be wise unless one of you wishes to die."

"You would do wonders in our group if the powers you have are true." Aro suggested, before looking at Atemu. "Would you be so kind as to let me see your memories?"

Atemu placed a kiss on Yuugi's head before moving past him and toward the group. He passed Jane who glared at him before standing in front of Aro. Aro held out his hand and Atemu carefully placed his on top. From the simple touch, Atemu's mind was completely open to Aro. He could see the meeting of Yuugi and Atemu, to their wedding, to Yuugi's powers, to the creation of their son, to the family gaining Bakura and Marik when they moved to Forks, all the way to the meeting they were currently having.

Aro removed his hand when he was done and Atemu was back to Yuugi's side in a second flat. The leader of the Volturi let the thoughts process through his mind before he spoke again. "It would seem you two have had quite the adventure over the years. It is good to hear that your son, Ari was it, is indeed vampire. Does he have any abilities as of yet?"

Atemu stood his head. "We have noticed nothing of him, but he could bloom late."

Aro nodded to this. "It would be an amazing gift if he did. It would be an even better blessing if you three would joy us in Italy."

Yuugi looked to Atemu like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

Atemu glared at Aro. "I take it this was another reason for your visit, but as I have said to you before. I have no desire to join your coven when I have all the family I need here." He took Yuugi's hand in his ready for the meeting to be done with. "I'm sorry if you had wasted your time coming here, but if that is all we would like to get back to our son."

Aro sighed. "It is such a shame you will not join us when you have so much to offer. Why not think of your son's future…"

Yuugi growled and stood in front of his mate. "You will leave my son and family out of this. My husband has already told you we will not join."

"Aro…" Caius called getting his leaders attention. "It has seemed they picked their side. It would be wise to continue to the last of this meeting…"

Aro nodded. "This coven really has become a waste of perfect talent."

"What are you talking about Aro?" Atemu hissed out. He did not like where this meeting was going.

"It would appear this coven the two of you have has gotten quite big. If our eyes didn't know any better we would think you were forming an army." Aro explained. "You know any signs of an army being built will be taken down with or without a fight."

Yuugi's eyes flashed with anger and he hissed showing his fangs. "If you as much as come near my family I will kill you."

In a flash one of the still cloaked figures came at Yuugi, forcing him to jump back. The hood of the cloak fell back revealing pale skin, short dark brown hair, and dark red eyes.

Yuugi was quick on his feet when another attack came at him. He waited until he was back up near a tree before turning and running up the tree. He did a back flip off of it to land behind the vampire and kicked him in the back sending him through the tree and through a few others.

"Alec!" Jane yelled as he went to go after Yuugi, but Atemu came in her way.

Jane glared at him ready to use her powers since she knew they would work on Atemu, but before she could her vision was covered in darkness. Atemu had used his shadows to sneak up behind her and when she went to use her powers the shadows bound her arms and legs and cover her eyes.

As she struggled against the shadows they cut into her skin making her cry out.

During all of this Aro was in awe. "I have never seen his powers up close. Atemu has stopped Jane in her tracks."

Caius could not believe his ears. Aro was blind to what was happening so he knew he would have to take matters into his hands. "Demetri take the wives and go. We will find you when we are done here."

One of the still cloaked figures bowed before the three remaining cloaked figures took off into the woods.

Alec made it back to the clearing and with a snarled and a flash of rage he went head on at Yuugi.

Yuugi smirked. "You want to see my powers!" He reached out gripping his hands on either side of Alec's face as he went to bite Yuugi.

The powers took effect quickly as Alec feel to the ground in pain and screaming from the change his body couldn't take. The skin began to return to its normal cream color and his fangs disappeared. His widen eyes turned from red to their original color that he was born with before finally his body began to decay and turned to ash.

Yuugi turned to the leaders of the Volturi with a victorious smirk on his face. "Depending on how long a vampire has been alive their body will turn to the age it should be. The human body can only live so long and guessing from Alec body he had to have been over one hundred."

Atemu enjoy this side of Yuugi. He was a strong adult willing to do anything for his family. "I think it's time we end this." He closed his fist causing the shadows to ripe the screaming Jane to a pile of body parts. Once the job was done he called his shadows back to him. "I'll have to clean that up later but first…" He turned to the three remaining leaders. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

Yuugi returned to Atemu's side and the two once again grabbed each other hand.

The raw power the three had just seen left the three almost speechless. That is almost being the word.

Caius pointed an accusing finger at the two. "I knew your coven was nothing but trouble. Destroying two of the Volturi's most trusted guards will result in immediate death."

Aro laughed startling the vampires around before he looked at Caius. "I highly doubt we could win in a fight at the moment Caius. However if you wish to die go right ahead." He turned to Atemu and Yuugi. "These abilities you have are truly excellent gifts and I hope to one day have them working for me."

Surprising the whole group Aro turned his back and started to walk away with silent steps. "We will meet again one day Atemu and Yuugi Cullen. In the mean time I would watch your backs because you never know when there are spies watching."

Aro and Marcus were the first to disappear before Caius gave one finally glare and also disappeared.

The couple waited a moment to make sure they were alone, before Yuugi release a sigh and sat down on the ground. "That was one fight I did not see coming."

Atemu sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his partner. "I am so proud of you my aibou." He kissed Yuugi's head before giving him a peck on the lips. "No one besides myself and my family has been able to stand up to the Volturi and live to tell the tale."

Yuugi smiled up at Atemu. "Well I don't like how they go around and try to recruit people to work for them. I am no slave. My powers are used to protect my family and that is all they will ever be used for."

"That is one of the things I love so much about you." Atemu stated, before the two sat in silence.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just letting everything that had just happened soak in before they set to work getting rid of Jane's body parts.

* * *

When the two arrived home the whole Cullen family was in a state of shock to find out the ordeal Atemu and Yuugi went through. They were mostly shocked that the two had taken out two of the Volturi's most powerful guards. Atemu even bought proof by showing the family the necklaces both Alec and Jane always wore around their necks.

"So I'm guessing we won't have to worry about them for a while?" Bella questioned. She had been so worried about her brother being killed when in truth she had nothing to worry about.

Atemu agreed with her. "I know they won't give up given Aro saw Yuugi's power, but for now they will back off."

Yuugi pulled out his phone and started to text Nessie. "Well with the danger out of the way for now, I want Ari home so we can have some family time."

The family smiled at the worried Yuugi while Atemu put his arm around his husband.

"How long before I should call Bakura and Marik home?" Atemu asked his lover.

Yuugi grinned as he continued to text. "I would say leave them for the rest of the day until dinner time. It wouldn't hurt to let the four spend some time together. It would probably do them some good."

Atemu laughed and hugged Yuugi. "I love you and your matchmaking ways."

Yuugi snuggled against Atemu and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you too." He was glad to have the Volturi out of the way for the time being and his family alive and well. Nothing would ever replace the people he loved and he would be a complete wreck without them.

There was no telling if or when the Volturi may strike again, but the Cullen family knew that they would be ready when they did.

* * *

Sakura: That was pretty much the lame ending to this story, but the next chapter is going to be a short epilogue to really close things out. I'm glad to be getting this story done with so I can work on new ones.

Here are some things I would like to point out so I don't get the same question over and over. The Volturi according to the writer Stephanie Meyer has more members than I put in this chapter. However I was not going to add all of them in the meeting. There are way too many for me to write about. I just put in the few I knew off the top of my head without pulling out my dust collecting books or being too lazy to look it up on the internet. Oh and the wives of Caius and Aro do have names but I just didn't add them in because they weren't a major part. I just figured they would be with their husbands where ever they go and used the fight as an excuse to make them leave early. Lastly if you didn't recognize any of the Volturi such as Alec or Demetri yes they are real characters from the Twilight saga if you look up the Volturi they are members. Like I said before I only know the few main ones that were in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn book all the others are minor ones I don't care about.

Alright enough of my rambling… Oh one more thing I'm sorry if there are any Jane and Alec fans out there. I thought it would be awesome for Yuugi and Atemu to show the Volturi who is boss by killing some of their best Coven guards.

Yumi: Last order of business! The poll was closed and the winner was a Harry Potter crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh. We are sorry if your vote didn't win, but most of the votes were for Harry Potter. Sakura has the first chapter written and it will be posted after Eclipse is finished which is in the next chapter.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Small Note**

Sakura: Welcome to the very short ending of Eclipse! I'm glad this story is finally over so I can move on to new and better stories. Okay so if you remember the poll winner was a Harry Potter crossover. I'm working on it, but I can't promise it to come out in the coming months. I will post the first chapter later before the year is up I do know that. Just keep a look out on my profile for updates or if you have me on author alert you will know when it comes out. That is for the people who want to read my new crossover.

Yumi: Well in the here and now let's enjoy the last chapter of Eclipse!

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

A gentle breeze blew by ruffling Yuugi's hair as he sat in front of his grandfather's grave. The tombstone marked a reminder of his lost loved one all those years ago. No matter how many years passed there would always be a part of Yuugi that wished to have his grandfather still around.

Domino the city he grew up in had changed but not so much that Yuugi didn't recognize it when he returned there two years ago. Yuugi and Atemu had both made the choice to break away from the Cullen coven to do some traveling, given Forks had become a bore. Ari had welcomed the idea of moving to a new city, but knew he would miss his grandpa, grandma, aunts, uncles, and cousin.

Bakura and Marik had long since left over eleven years ago choosing to break away from the family a year after Ryou and Malik graduated high school in forks. It took some time but Ryou and Malik did come to terms with their lovers being vampires. Bakura and Marik enjoyed the company of the Cullen family, but they were travelers who never stayed in one place too long. It wasn't but two years after the four had left that the Cullen family heard news that Ryou and Malik were now vampires. Malik had taken the choice easily, but sadly Ryou ended up getting sick and it was all Bakura could do to save him. The last Yuugi had heard from them two years ago was they were exploring tombs in Egypt.

Three years ago was when Atemu and Yuugi finally packed up their things and did a year of travel before Atemu surprised Yuugi by moving them back to Domino so that Ari could go to Domino High for school. Yuugi's first stop back in town had been to check out the game shop and see how it was doing.

It was much to Yuugi's horror that the game shop he lived and grew up in was boarded up and void of life. Yuugi's extended family was supposed to have taken care of the shop after Solomon passed, but they had failed to do so. Atemu, who hated to see Yuugi up set, called up Carlisle to see if he could get in touch with Yuugi's family so he could buy the game shop back. If Yuugi had called the Mutou family would question why he was still around when he was supposed to be dead.

It took a couple months, but before long Atemu owned the game shop and he made it his job to fix the place back up. The two now ran it together and lived in the apartment upstairs. Their son was given Yuugi's old room which he seemed to have enjoyed.

When the game shop was back to its former glory the business started to boom and Yuugi knew he found a place he could live for the rest of his life if only he would age like a normal human. Given he was a vampire Atemu and Yuugi knew they would have to leave Domino at some point, but knew they could always return so long as they owned the game shop. With the deed back in Yuugi's hands he was never going to let it go again.

The rest of the Cullen family was good. A year before Yuugi and his husband left, Nessie had finally gotten married to Jacob and the two were living in La Push together. When Yuugi and Atemu left the rest of the family stayed for two more years before leaving to do some traveling of their own. Nessie however refused to leave her husband and was more than happy to live in La Push with Jacob. None of the family could blame her and it was time she did break away so she could be with who she wanted.

Bella had taken it a little hard that her daughter was leaving her, but the Cullen's were welcomed in La Push when they wanted to visit so long as they followed the rules.

The last Yuugi had heard from Bella was that they were somewhere in America. The postcard had come three weeks ago with a picture of the family all smiles. It pained Yuugi a little to have left them, but there was one other reason they didn't know about when Atemu wanted to move the family.

The Volturi it would seem had not given up. In between Nessie's wedding and the upcoming move, two of the Volturi guards came to attack the family leaving Atemu to deal with them and send a warning to the Volturi about messing with his family. The attack left the two to think it would be best to leave the coven for a while so they could see what the Volturi had planned.

Since they came to Domino they hadn't heard or seen anything but both knew it was only a matter of time.

The breeze blew again making a giggle come from Yuugi's lips. "I hear you grandpa. Ari has Atemu so wrapped around his finger. Atemu would do anything to please the boy." He smiled and ran his fingers over the warm grass. "I'm just glad Ari had the birthday party he wanted yesterday even if has more presents than he knows what to do with."

There was a moment of silence before Yuugi started to speak again. "I used to think Ari would stay a little boy for the rest of his life. I never imagined that one day my little boy would become a handsome fifteen year old teenager. The girls are already chasing him." He chuckled a little. "Atemu is already talking about having another kid since he doesn't have a little one around anymore. I thought we would wait a few more years, but some things don't turn out like we plan."

Someone cleared their throat from behind Yuugi causing him to jump a little and look behind him. There behind him stood his husband and son. Atemu was the same as ever in his immortal life, but Ari was a different story. The now fifteen year old boy was as tall as Atemu and it was easy to see the characteristics he had of both parents. The boy looked so much like Atemu except his eyes were a beautiful amethyst like Yuugi's used to be.

Unlike Nessie who had stopped growing by time she reached her teenage years, Ari seemed to continue to change. Atemu and Yuugi both figured he might have more human than vampire in him since Yuugi did create him with his powers, but they decided that it would be Ari's choice to become a full blooded vampire. He would always have a little human in him, but the two had informed him if he wanted to have an immortal life with them they would let him. Ari knew he would love to stay with his parents, but he wanted to grow a little more so he would be an adult if changed. At the time Ari was happy with his human life, minus he was a human who drank blood.

Ari sat down beside Yuugi and looked at the tombstone. "Do you think he would have liked me?"

Yuugi smiled and wrapped an arm around his son. "No matter what or who you are he would have loved you like he loved me. He always considered me his son more than his grandchild. You would have been the cute little grandchild he always wanted to spoil."

"I wish I could have met him…"

Atemu kneeled down behind them and wrapped an arm around each of them. "He was an amazing man until his dying day. It would have been nice to all live together as a family."

"Why didn't he become a vampire?" Ari questioned. He remembered his father telling him of the time he had to change his papa so that he wouldn't lose him.

Yuugi shook his head. "He was already old and I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted to live an immortal life as an old man." He answered with a smile. "If I know my grandpa he would have lived the life he was given and die a happy man."

Ari looked between his parents before agreeing with them. "So are we still going to dinner and a movie tonight?"

Yuugi stood up from his stop on the ground and dusted off his jeans. "I want to tell you two something before we go out."

"Sure what is it honey?" Atemu asked. He had wondered why Yuugi wanted them to go out as a family tonight.

Yuugi grinned up at them. "I wanted us to go out tonight so we could celebrate the fact I'm pregnant."

Ari and Atemu stood there with wide eyes and looks of disbelief.

"Seriously papa..?"

Yuugi nodded. "I found out yesterday, but wanted to announce it today. I thought it would be nice to get out and go celebrate."

Atemu hugged Yuugi and kissed his forehead. "You don't know how happy you just made me."

"I'm sure I can imagine."

The two shared a kiss which caused Ari to pretend to puke. "Not in front of me!"

Yuugi's giggling caused the two to break apart. Atemu wrapped an arm around Yuugi and started to lead his family away, but not before looking back one more time at the grave. He smiled knowing grandpa was smiling down on them wishing them the best.

As the three walked away one more gentle breeze blew as if to wrap the three in a embrace before dying off. Ari let out a very Yuugi like giggle before he took off in a run for the car waiting for them down the path.

"Can we see that new horror movie that just came out?" He called back to them.

Yuugi groaned. "Why did you get him hooked on horror films?" He complained to his husband.

Atemu shrugged. "It's not my fault he isn't scared of anything."

"I'm going to regret going to the movies aren't I?"

Atemu stopped for a minute and gave Yuugi another kiss this one a few minutes longer. When they broke away the two smiled up at each other. "I'll promise to protect you from all the scary monsters in the movie okay?"

Yuugi agreed and they both looked toward the car to find Ari rolling his eyes at them as he sat on top the car.

"Can we please go now?"

"As long as you get your butt off my car we will go." Atemu scolded his son before heading around to the driver side.

Yuugi got in the passenger side while Ari jumped in the back. Once they were all inside, Atemu started the car and they drove off. The sun started to set in the background as the car drove away bringing in the perfect night for a family outing.

**The End!**


End file.
